Not Part of the Plan
by Answerthecall
Summary: Transformers: Prime. AU. What Training Can't Teach You/Torn Sparks Universe. Breakdown had been many things in his life, a Decepticon, an Autobot, a son, a friend. But never, as long as he lived, did he believe the role of caretaker would become part of the equation. Fate had other, far less simple plans for him. Complete.
1. The Boy

A/N: This one, unlike the previous story in this universe, could be considered a "sequel" of sorts to Torn Sparks. So it is recommend that if you haven't yet read the last one, you read this one. Being that some things with Breakdown won't make much sense otherwise. :) If you'd rather just jump right in, just keep in mind that Breakdown has turn coated, Knock Out is offline, and Autobots and humans live side-by-side.

Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exception of my OC.

Pairings: None as of yet, this may change later, but there, as always, will be no slash featured.

...

**CHAPTER 1  
The Boy**

Not every story of a human adopted by Autobots had been a good one. Some people learned this the easy way, through stories, and others, like Lucas Blithe, had learned all too late that this was the case. Over the years, Luke had heard plenty of the "good" stories, the loving homes, the happy times, the cool rides you got to be in. But Luke, whom had been adopted at birth, had never experienced any of it, and if he had he'd long forgotten it. At ten years old, his life with an Autobot family had been hell, the very definition of it.

It was the only reason why, of all things, he had allowed his social worker to drag him to the after-school "Autobot Kids" Program. It was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever heard of otherwise, the thought that all the kids who had been adopted by Autobots needed to get together like that. Every story they told them of their homes were happy, extremely so even. It forced the boy to lie, and to be frank, he was just plain sick of it. "You know what scares me most though?" Luke hardly paid attention to the "When my Mom is fighting Decepticons. And she's gone for DAYS man, it just-"

At that point, Luke had zoned out again, watching the clock closely. It wasn't that it wasn't riveting, which it wasn't anyway, but rather that he knew if he was late getting out again, Ridgeway was going to tan his hide. He had to correct himself there as well, he was going to tan his hide _harder _than usual, because as usual, he'd find some reason to tan it anyway. "Lucas..." Luke jumped as the sound of a voice broke the silence "Is there anything you'd like to share with the group today?" He questioned.

Luke shifted as all eyes fell upon him, he hated it when they did that. He really did, after all, who liked being the center of attention? Definitely not Luke. No one liked to be the center of attention when they were in his shoes. Yet the mech who ran the program, Ultra Magnus, always seemed to pick him out of the group. He bit his lip tentatively, and shrugged. "Not really, sir." He replied softly "Not much to tell, not to mention my..." He paused "Parents." He then finished "Are retired, I don't have a lot of experiences with Decepticons." He noted.

Not for the first time in a while, Ultra Magnus's blue optics bore down on the dirty blonde haired boy. There were some days that he could only wonder if the mech saw right through his green eyes and into the wall he'd built up. It often worried him to even think about that, to think of anyone finding out the truth, if for no other reason other than he knew he'd be dead by the time it hit his guardians. "Yes, well... Alright then." Magnus nodded his head a little "I think that'll do it for today then, children. Same time next week?" He questioned.

As usual, Luke was the first to collect his worn, old backpack, and rush for the front door. He didn't even look at anyone as he did, he just had to get home, get his work done, and stay out of his "parents" way. It was the daily routine, it always was, go to school, go to the program, go home, do the housework, and try and sleep before two in the morning. And frankly, that was a good day in his household. That day, however, he hadn't taken into account running into the dark blue leg in front of him.

To most kids, the feeling of metal hurt, but to Luke, it was rather normal. For a moment, he took a second to recognize the fact he'd even been knocked on his butt to begin with. "Oh jeez, Luke. Be careful, will you?" He heard.

Luke sighed in relief as he pulled himself to his feet, brushing himself off slightly. If nothing else, Luke knew that the mech in front of him wouldn't burst into a panic or dote over him like many others would. The former Decepticon, Breakdown, wasn't like that, he definitely didn't baby him. "Sorry Mr. Breakdown." Luke replied, collecting his supplies "I'm just in a hurry to get outside." He noted.

"I think your parents won't mind it if you're a millisecond late, kid." The young former Decepticon volunteer told him calmly, raising his one good optic ridge a bit "Maybe slow down and watch where you're gong once in a while." He noted.

Inside, Breakdown nearly chastised himself for how harsh those words had come out. But in his defense, he still wasn't used to his job as a volunteer at what many would call the "Boys and Girls Club" for Autobot kids. It hadn't even really been his idea, it had been that of his human friend, Riley's and frankly he still didn't believe he was the right person for the job. "My parents are just a little strict, Breakdown, they... Worry." He took a deep breath, looking up at the mech.

"Yeah, I can tell." Breakdown said with heavy sarcasm "Are these the same parents that left you waiting for five hours and then told you to walk home last week?" Luke was silent, he shook his head a little bit "I don't get you sometimes kid." He noted.

"No one really seems to get me." Luke shrugged.

A loud honk got his attention quickly as Luke stared out the window. He knew Ridgeway was already getting restless, not that he was ever calm to begin with. Shifting his backpack over his shoulder a bit. "I take it he's out there?" Luke nodded his head slightly "You'd better get going then, kid. Before he takes off without you. I gotta get back to work anyway." He sighed a bit "See you monday?" He questioned.

"Yeah, see you Monday."

Luke caught another smile from the mech as he ran out the door quickly. Breakdown was silent as he watched the boy rush out to the large, garbage truck formed Autobot, and disappeared into his cab quietly. "Did Lucas leave yet?" The mech turned his head moments after the truck had pulled away to face Magnus "He forgot his glasses again." He sighed.

"Kid would forget his own head if it wasn't attached to him, eh?" Breakdown chuckled a little "Want me to drive it by his place on my way home?" He questioned.

Magnus nodded his head slowly as Breakdown took the small case, and put it inside his subspace compartment. There was silence for a moment, and then Magnus took a deep breath, looking him in the optics silently. "Maybe keep an eye on him while you're at it?" Breakdown raised an optic ridge slightly "Luke's been quieter than usual." He noted.

"Really? Because he's been his usual chatterbox self with me."

Magnus frowned a bit, allowing Breakdown to realize that he was, without a doubt, serious. Magnus shook his head slightly, staring his young friend down a bit. "It's true, Breakdown. Luke doesn't talk to a lot of people, but he's very open with you." Magnus told him firmly "I'm genuinely worried that there may be a problem at home, and well..." He looked at Breakdown calmly "Maybe he'd-" He began.

"Listen, Magnus. I'll bring him his glasses." Breakdown shook his head "But if the little guy and his parents are fighting, it isn't exactly my place to butt in." He shrugged his shoulders a little "And before you go there, I'd know if something was wrong with him. Did you ever think he just doesn't want to be here?" He questioned, shaking his head "It was his social worker's idea after all, not his." He explained.

Magnus put his hands on his hips slightly, taking a deep breath. "Would it hurt you to make sure that there's nothing wrong in there?" Magnus questioned "You care about him, don't you?" He questioned.

Breakdown took a deep breath, rubbing his foreplate slightly. He didn't like butting into people's lives, he'd done plenty of that during his days in the Decepticons, and it was exactly what he wanted to avoid as an Autobot. Yet at the same time, Magnus did make an honest point, he did care about Luke, he cared about him a lot. "Fine..." Breakdown told him calmly "I'll go and check on him too, but I can pretty much tell you that there's nothing wrong in his home." He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope you're right. But it doesn't hurt to be sure anyway." Magnus replied "I've never really trusted that Father of his. And I don't think I've ever seen the Mother." Breakdown shook his head slowly "I just think that there's a little more in that home than he's telling us. Because let's face it..." He sighed "Not all Autobots are saints." He added.

"I said I'd check already, just don't have a conniption, Magnus."

Magnus rolled his optics silently as Breakdown moved past him. If nothing else, he could only hope that Breakdown was right, but as they would learn before the week was up. He was wrong, dead wrong, whether they liked it or not. Even so, Magnus could feel in his circuits that he was right, and beyond nothing else, it sickened him to think of what may have been taking place.


	2. Meet The Father

**CHAPTER 2  
Meet The Father**

As usual, the moment Luke and Ridgeway were home, he seated himself right on his chair. Of course, sitting there, it was in front of the TV, with a cube of high grade. As cliche as it may have sounded, it was the exact position he took each and every evening. His "Mother" Castaway, was nowhere to be found, as usual. It wasn't atypical that she was absent, sometimes for weeks at a time. She never said where she was going, or what she was doing, she would just disappear, and come back in time to yell at both of them.

Sometimes, as Luke reflected on his life with the couple, one thing came to his mind, a question. It was the same thing that any sensible person would ask, why had they even adopted him? Though Luke never had gotten a straight answer, the way he was worked, he ultimately had already decided he was there to be a slave. Or rather, as his "parents" preferred to call him, their "pet". "Boy." Ridgeway snapped his finger slightly "Why aren't you getting the wax from the closet? I thought I said I needed a fresh coat." He grunted.

Luke nodded his head slowly, making his way towards the closet quietly. He'd learned a long time ago that fighting never got him anywhere. He had had four broken ribs and concussion in his young life to prove that much. "Sorry, sir." Luke swallowed slightly as he grabbed his bucket from the nearest human-sized closet "What am I coating today?" He questioned.

"Are you DEAF?" Ridgeway groaned again, gritting his teeth slightly "Everything, Lucas. Do I ever ask you just to wax a little section?" Luke shook his head silently, chewing his lip a bit, taking a deep breath "I swear, it's like I'm raising a child in this house sometimes." He muttered as he took a long sip of his Energon "Make it quick, will you?" He noted "We have guests coming over and I want to look good." He added.

Luke was silent as he got to work doing as Ridgeway told him to. It wasn't often that they had company, and when they did, it usually meant he needed to be nonexistent. Luke liked those days, admittedly, it meant that he was allowed to spend time to himself, to actually take a break for a change. By the time he was done, nearly an hour had passed, but Luke was more than relieved at the satisfied look on the mech's face. "Not bad, not good, but not bad." He looked down at Luke, grinning a little "Now how about that report card?" He questioned.

Luke had almost hoped that for once, the mech would have forgotten he even _went _to school. Going to his backpack slowly, he reached inside, and handed it over to the golden mech in silence. He figured if he was quick enough, he might be able to make it up the stairs before he got to his Science grade. But as usual, he couldn't help but be wrong, yet again. "A D?" He heard Ridgeway bellow as he stood to his feet "How many times, how many fragging times do I have to tell you to STUDY?" He questioned.

"When do I have the time?" Luke said shakily.

_Smack!_

To say Luke hated it when his holoform simply phased in was an understatement. The mech only ever used his holoform for two reasons: the first, to beat him in a way that he wouldn't kill him. And the other, to pretend that somewhere in that cold spark of his (if he even had one) he genuinely cared about his "son". "Why do I even pay for this school? You're dumber than dirt anyway." Ridgeway spat "The most you're going to amount to is scraping the dirt off my foot." He added.

"I know that, sir. I'm an idiot." Luke said quietly, knowing it was much easier to just agree with him.

"Damn right I am." Ridgeway gripped Luke's jaw firmly, his eyes locking with his charge's in a rather intimidating fashion "Get your grades up, or you won't be seeing food or a bathroom for a _long _time." Luke felt his face fall at the thought, even moreso than the fact he'd ignored every other A he'd gotten "Now to your room with you, I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning." He grunted.

Luke didn't even hesitate to run up the stairs before Ridgeway changed his mind. It was rare that this wasn't followed by a paddling or a beating, and he wanted to keep it that way. Ridgeway slowly threw the report card in the trash, hearing a knock at the door. "If that's Breakaway, you're EARLY." Ridgeway sighed, heading for the front door, opening it as he reached it he blinked "And you are...?"

Breakdown's first impression of Ridgeway in robot mode almost sent as many red flags up as he did with Magnus. He was a hulk of a mech, making Ironhide look like a dwarf in comparison, his gold freshly coated in wax, he also looked much richer than the dellapitated house in the slums of Jasper, Nevada indicated he was. "You must be Ridgeway." Breakdown forced a smile, trying to ignore his feelings "I'm Breakdown, I'm actually one of Luke's friends from Autobot Pals." He added.

"Oh, the after-school club." Ridgeway nodded his head "What'd the kid do this time?"

Breakdown raised an optic ridge in confusion. He knew Luke well, and the last thing he had expected to hear out of his Father's mouth had been that. "Nothing, Luke just forgot his reading glasses." Breakdown smiled politely "I thought I'd return them to him." he explained, his holoform handing them over to Ridgeway's "We're also a little bit concerned about Luke..." He explained.

"And why would you be _concerned_?"

The edge in the mech's voice caught him more off-guard than his appearance. "Well for starters." Breakdown used every ounce of what was left of his Decepticon tendencies to hold his ground "He's been very quiet lately, he hardly even talks to me... Which believe me, is weird for him because usually I can't get him to shut up." He paused a moment "He's never been talkative in the big groups... But I gotta admit, it's a little weird that-" He began.

"He's been feeling a little under the weather." Ridgeway replied, quickly, as if rehearsed in this "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Breakdown. He'll be much better by next week, I'm sure." He noted.

"Can I maybe talk to him?"

"He just went up to his room for a nap." Ridgeway replied curtly "You have a good day now."

The fact that the next thing he knew was a door being slammed in his face was not helping Breakdown's beliefs at all. For a moment, he thought of leaving, but a part of him knew a cold mech when he saw it, and he certainly did not like it. Yet at the same time, he couldn't break down the door, or just randomly appear in the home, if there _was _something wrong that would only make things worse. Taking a deep breath, he exited the porch, heading down the steps, and transformed. He'd figure out how to handle this on the way home, he convinced himself, because there was no possible way to figure out what to do now.

...

Breakdown didn't get truly worried until Luke was nowhere to be found on Monday. No one had seen him, heard from him, or the like and to say he was worried would have been a gross understatement. Regardless, being a benefit of the doubt type of person, he gave it another day. He quickly came to the realization he would have been better off telling someone on Monday. Luke looked as though he had been mugged, his lip fat, his eye bruised, and his body sore. Breakdown had seen only one or two abuse victims in his life himself, but he was not blind, Luke made three.

It had been Magnus's day off, so it was up to him to confront Luke himself. The poor mech, however, had never been good at this. He had managed to get through to Riley a few years ago, but that was on a level he could relate. This was something that Breakdown wasn't sure he even _knew _how to handle. As Luke had grabbed his things and moved to leave, he stepped out from behind a corner calmly. "Luke, can we talk?" He questioned.

Luke's eyes hit the floor, as if he were afraid to make contact with Breakdown's optics. "Dad has work today. I need to walk home, and it's a long walk." Luke shook his head "I really need to get home Breakdown, I'm sorry."

Breakdown didn't let Luke around him, not even for a moment. To say the boy was bewildered by the sudden actions of the former Decepticon would have, by all accounts, been the understatement of the year. "Will he beat you again if you don't get home on time." Luke turned away this time, refusing to even look at him "Luke, look at me... I talked to your Father on Friday..." He began.

"I know." Luke replied "He told me, but he didn't beat me for it."

"Say I don't believe you." Breakdown replied in a rather deadpan way.

To his surprise, the look Luke gave him was something between a sideways glare, and cross-eyed. Breakdown knew the look all too well this time, he'd often given it to people in his youth. Kids from hard backgrounds tended to give the same look, because they all put up the same wall. "Then I'd say that's your problem." Luke attempted his best "serious face", which seemed odd on a ten year old "Because my Dad loves me. He raised me." He stated, starting to move past Breakdown this time.

"What he did to you isn't love kid. If you want that kind of "love" you go to Megatron. Not to an Autobot." Luke stopped in his tracks for a moment as those words escaped Breakdown's lips "Listen to me, Luke. I can help you. I have friends who can get you help." He stated, his voice low "You don't need to live with them if this is-" He began.

"I got to go."

Breakdown could only watch with a growl of frustration as Luke rushed out the front door. Something told him that the worst of this little nightmare was yet to come.


	3. Evening Revelations

**CHAPTER 3  
Evening Revelations**

Luke's bedroom was far from what the typical person would even call a "bedroom". It was a room, that much was true, but it was far from the type of room anyone, child or otherwise, would want to live in. It was small, almost like a box, and the only thing to be found inside it was a bed. If you could even call it a bed, it had the mattress, the sheets, and the bedspread. But he'd long outgrown it, and the mattress was by all accounts a rock. What clothes he owned were in various corners of the room, some in trash bags, others just on the ground, but all of them wadded up.

It wasn't that Luke needed anything else anyway, what would he do with it? He was more of a slave than he was a son in the home, and to even think about "free time" may as well have been a fantasy. Free time was what time he spent at school, at the club, or, if you really wanted to count it, when he was asleep in bed. "LUCAS!" Luke cringed at the shout of Ridgeway's voice "Are you in bed, boy?" He questioned.

"No sir, I just finished-"

The door flew open before he'd even finished the question. Luke was thankful that the mech was sober that night, because that typically meant he was, at the very least, less violent. "Your bedtime is ten thirty. You get into your pajamas and get your little aft into that bed now." Ridgeway spat "Your grades are crap as is, it won't help for you to be _tired _too." He explained.

"Yes sir."

"And another thing, I want you to stay away from that Breakdown freak." Luke closed his eyes, he knew that one was coming "I got the feeling that he was catching onto all of this. And if you tell him _scrap_, you're going to WISH we'd left you in that dumpster." Luke was dead silent at that, looking down at the ground "Did I not just tell you to _go to bed_?"

Luke was dressed and in bed before the door to his bedroom even slammed shut. Pulling the covers over his head, and not for the first time, he trembled a bit. In some ways, he _did_ wish they'd left him in that dumpster. At least he wouldn't have to be living through this that way. He could have died and been somewhere better than there. But no, as with everything about their lives, his "parents" had seen opportunity and taken it. Clinging to his bed, he clenched slightly, and bit his lip.

He wanted to leave, he wanted to run away and never look back. In fact, even at ten years old, he had tried, countless times to do so. It got him nowhere, not when the Autobots that called themselves his parents kept up such a good charade. Turning over in his bed slowly, he brought himself to think about what Breakdown had told him. He took the time to consider whether or not he could honestly trust the mech on such a level, or if it would simply end badly in both of their favors.

After all, growing up in an Autobot home, he had always been told how terrible Decepticons were. How they killed children, they leveled cities, and every other disgusting act in the book. Yet Breakdown was different, he did seem to genuinely care and it made him wonder if it may be worth a shot. Sitting up in his bed, he looked down at the covers, and thought silently to himself. He knew it was a question he had to answer, no matter what there would be consequences, and he'd have to face them.

Slowly climbing from his bed, the young boy creeped to his door, and slowly opened it. His body tense, his pulse running at a million miles an hour, Luke snuck from his bedroom, with a plan, and a thought.

...

Breakdown hated to get woken up in the middle of the night, it was number one on his list of hates. To put it simply, he liked his rest, it was something that he never got on the Nemesis and enjoyed ever since he'd left the Decepticons. That night, however, something compelled him to get up and answer the door, he would later be glad he did. His first reaction to Luke, cold, tired, and trembling on his front porch was to ask where he'd gotten his address. His second however, was the one that he went with, regardless. "Get inside kid, it's the middle of March." He moved to the side "You'll catch something." He noted.

"I couldn't pay the cab driver." Luke said quietly.

Breakdown sighed, moving his holoform, and his human money outside to pay the fee. Luke stepped inside the small, but cozy home slowly, and Breakdown could only wonder, again where he'd gotten the address, and what had brought him here. "Do your parents know you're out at midnight, let alone that you took a CAB?" He questioned, looking over at Luke silently, the boy shook his head "What's their number?" He questioned.

"NO!" Breakdown was stunned at the loudness at which Luke shouted the word "Y-You told me if I needed help... You'd get me help." He was quiet a moment, but Breakdown knew what would come next "I... Need help." He said quietly.

Breakdown nearly wanted to slap himself upside the head for forgetting the offer. Though of course, he hadn't exactly meant for him to come at twelve and interrupt his recharge. Sighing quietly, and rubbing a tired optic, he looked down at Luke quietly. "What happened, Luke?" He questioned, raising his good optic ridge "I see you have new bruises." He added quietly.

"I didn't wax Dad's paint job fast enough."

Breakdown cringed at the sentence, shaking his head a bit. The Decepticon side of him wanted to go and beat down Ridgeway right there and then, but at the end of the day, he knew that would be a bad idea. "You, there's a human sized couch right in my den." He pointed toward a nearby room "You sit there, alright? I'm going to call a friend of mine with the enforcers." He explained calmly.

"No! No police!" Luke argued.

"Luke, it's alright kid. You're in my home now." Breakdown stared down at him calmly "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But you have to do what I say and wait in the den, alright?" The boy looked shakily up at the former Decepticon quietly, yet Breakdown could only sigh "My comm's hooked up to the wall this time of night kid. But I can see you from here, alright?" He explained.

It took a few minutes for Luke to finally do what Breakdown told him to, but, satisfied, he picked up his comm piece. "Breakdown... Do you have _any _clue what time it is?" A very annoyed voice on the other end came "I got a pair of twins living with me right now, you know. It's hard enough to get two five year old's to sleep-" It began.

"Yeah, well I need you right now. I've got one of the kids from the center." Breakdown was silent for a moment "His Dad's beaten him black and blue and I really think he needs to see Ratchet, CJ. He can barely walk." There was silence on the other end now "You there?" He questioned.

He could hear noise on the other end, and knew Cliffjumper had gotten his message loud and clear. "Alright, I'm up, I'll get Ratchet up. But I'm going to need to know who he is and who his Father is so I can make an arrest." Cliffjumper told him quietly "Until then, can you keep him calm for me? He's gotta be petrified, and I know you aren't exactly..." He paused "The most nurturing person." He settled on.

"Yeah, I'll keep him calm." Breakdown noted "The boy's name is Lucas Blithe. His Father is called Ridgeway. I'm not sure where they live though." He shook his head a bit "I'll see you when you get here."

As he hung up the comm link, Breakdown vented out some air slowly. He wasn't quite yet sure whether to be worried, upset, or both. Stepping into the den slowly, he looked over the heavily beaten and shaking boy. "Hey." Breakdown spoke up, Luke turned his head slowly "You don't have to be afraid anymore kid. He has no clue where I am." He crouched low "It's gonna be okay." He added, then motioned "Can I see the extent of your damage?" He questioned.

"Why?"

"Well I'm not a medic, but I assisted one." Breakdown explained "I just want to see how badly you're hurt."

As he reached forward to move the pajama shirt off of him, Luke covered himself. Breakdown frowned, he could only imagine how bad the damage was if he was truly too afraid to even show it to him. "I don't want you to get mad." Luke said shakily.

"I'm already mad at him, so you might as well show me."

Luke nodded slowly after a long moment of thought. Slowly, sitting up on the couch, he allowed Breakdown to lift his shirt and observe the damage. Slowly scanning over the bruised and battered body, Breakdown took in the fact that this had been going on a v_ery _long time. "I'm going to get you some ice, you need it." Breakdown spoke calmly as he stood.

In truth, it was all he could do not to storm out of his home now, and beat the living daylights out of the mech that called himself Luke's "Father". As a former Decepticon he had never even seen a Decepticon youngling treated this way. It made him sick, unbelievably so, and he had a sinking feeling that that sensation was not about to go away anytime soon.


	4. A New Situation

A/N: Wow guys, thank you so much for your kind reviews! It means so much considering I'm trying a bit of a new storyline here. :)

...

**CHAPTER 4  
A New Situation**

Luke hardly flinched as Ratchet examined him, perhaps the first time the stoic medic _didn't _scare a patient. One could imagine that Breakdown in the room may have helped him to relax, at least slightly. "His damage isn't atypical to victims of abuse for as long as he's been in their care." Ratchet spoke up as he finally stepped away from Luke "Perhaps a little worse considering the species causing the abuse, but not by much." He noted.

Breakdown was silent, nodding his head slightly, if only because he wasn't sure how to respond. "What's Cliff going to do with him?" Breakdown finally questioned, raising an optic ridge.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, eyeing the young human seated on the couch quietly. He wasn't sure whether or not to talk about it in front of the boy for fear of making him panic. To say the least, most kids who were victims of regular abuse were never very open to the idea of going into a Foster Home. "Foster home, obviously." Ratchet replied as quietly as he could manage "I think he's calling in favors right now. We got a bit of a pull around Social Services. We'll find him a good home." He explained.

"I want to meet the family this time." Breakdown crossed his arms slightly "I'll be fragged before I see him battered the way he is." He noted.

Ratchet was silent for a moment, a little taken aback by the former Decepticon's firm stance. Taking a deep breath, Ratchet nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do." He replied "Do you mind keeping him overnight, though? It's already three, we're not going to find a family for him this late at night." He peered over at Luke "I know you're not big on kids, but you do seem to care, so..." He began.

"If CJ wants me too he can stay with me." Breakdown nodded slowly "I only have got the couch, but it's comfortable enough that he should be okay." He explained.

Ratchet nodded his head slowly, eyeing Luke, who was watching them absently. Without a doubt, if he was with someone he knew and trusted for the first night, tomorrow would be a lot easier process. "I'll let him know, if I say it's best of his health, he'll agree." Ratchet nodded his head a little bit "His Father doesn't know where you live, correct?" Breakdown shook his head "Good." He noted as he turned and left to talk to Cliffjumper, who was already over at Ridgerway's home, handling things there.

"That couch comfortable, kid?" Luke stared up and nodded "Good, you'll be spending the night with me. So, that's what you're going to occupy." He explained "My bedroom will be right around the corner that way anyway." He explained, Luke simply remained silent "Hey, everything alright?" He questioned.

Luke shook his head a bit, his body trembled ever so slightly. Breakdown knew why, to put it simply, he was afraid. It wasn't that he could blame the boy either, after all, he had been the punching bag of a giant robot for the last ten years. Slowly, he activated his holoform, reaching over, and pulling an arm around his shoulders. "Luke..." The boy peered up at him slowly "He'll be behind bars before the end of the night, and then you'll never have to see him again." He noted.

"What about my Mom?" Luke questioned quietly.

Breakdown sighed silently, he hadn't even thought about that, but surely she _must _have had some part in the abuse. "Castaway, right?" Luke nodded his head slowly "Alright, I'll be sure they get word of her too. Just... Lay down, kid, get some sleep." He rubbed his arm gently again "Nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm here." He noted.

He gently moved Luke in a way that he eventually laid against one of the pillows. Once he was satisfied the child was sound asleep, Breakdown exited the room slowly. Inside, he knew he was probably making a mistake considering what he was. But he wasn't about to just write off the thought he knew to be eating away at his processor. "Ratchet?" Breakdown questioned, the medic turned his head slowly "What's it gonna take to... Y'know..." He paused "What would I have to do if _I _wanted to take him in?" he questioned.

Ratchet looked as though Breakdown had just turn coated on him. His optics flickered a little bit, as if he was trying to process what Breakdown had just asked him, but he sighed finally. "Well first of all, a bedroom, classes, a Foster Parent permit." He blinked slightly "You're not serious, are you?" Breakdown looked down "You're SERIOUS?" He repeated.

"I've got the space, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the kid." Breakdown peered down slightly, his yellow optic looking lost and confused "I don't know, maybe it's a stupid thought. But I just..." He paused again "After what I heard Riley and CJ's kid, Kyle went through in the system. I'm not sure I trust it enough to let Luke go back there." He noted "I guess I'm just kinda thinking about it." He added quietly.

Ratchet looked at the mech thoughtfully, as if he was waiting for some sort of punchline. He stroked his chin a little bit, then stepped over and patted the mech gently on his shoulder. "Well, CJ okayed him staying overnight. So just... Recharge on it for a little while." Ratchet replied bluntly "That's a big commitment to take, and not one you want to make on a split-second decision." He explained.

"I guess you're right." Breakdown nodded slowly as Ratchet started to head for the door "And doc?" Ratchet turned his head towards him slowly "Keep me in the loop, okay? I want to know when this fragging son of a glitch is in a cell." He added "Tell CJ to look for a Castaway too, it's his Mom. And I'm not exactly sure if she's dangerous or not."

Ratchet gave a firm nod of his head as he opened the door and stepped out into the night. Locking the door, Breakdown let the facts of the last weekend and day sink into his circuits. In truth, he really was thinking over taking Luke into his home as a Foster Son in his head. He wasn't sure about adoption, as there were so many things that could get complicated there, but fostering was a thought. One he knew he'd spend the next few days thinking over.

...

Luke had only ever been delivered to a home a handful of times when he was an infant. So the ride to his new Foster Home was long, and mostly silent. His social worker, Steven Kline, who, as he understood, had also been that of another Autobot kid, Riley, was friendly enough, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that after ten years in an unloving and abusive environment, he wasn't quite sure what to expect out of a Foster Home. He barely glanced up from the backseat as he saw a home come into view.

The smallness of the home told him that it was a human foster home, which made his face fall. He never thought he'd be worried about not being in the "Autobot Pals" program anymore, but he did now. Breakdown's kindness had been his only comfort the last day had honestly provided, and now he felt the connection and friendship he had built with the former Decepticon being ripped out from under him. "I'm going to be living with a HUMAN family...?" Luke swallowed hard.

Kline stared up in the rearview mirror, frowning silently at the sadness that filled the child's voice. "Luke, I tried because I know you're close to some of the 'bots in the program. But there just... Aren't a lot of Autobots with room right now." Kline said quietly as Luke stared down at the floor of the car "Listen to me, I'm going to keep trying, but for now... She's a nice woman, there's a few kids in the home... But-"

He would have finished his sentence had he not recognized the fact nothing he said would help the matter at all. Though Luke would never openly admit it, he knew he had just taken the kids heart, ripped it out, and crushed it. Slowly bringing the car to a stop in front of the home, Kline took a deep breath, and turned around. "So I can't go back to the group or see Breakdown anymore?" Luke questioned.

"I'm sure he'll visit, bud." Kline slowly opened the car, stepping out "Just give it time, I think you'll like it here."

Luke heard the door beside him pop open, but didn't make any sort of movement. He held onto his backpack shakily, worry and tears in his eyes. This was not what he wanted, he had wanted a "fairy tale ending" like so many other kids in his situation got. Admittedly, a part of him had honestly hoped the Breakdown's home would be his foster home. "Luke, are you coming?" Kline commented quietly, the boy didn't respond "I can wait, y'know." He added.

Luke turned to Kline, and inside, knew there was no "fairy tale ending" coming, at least not anytime soon. Carefully moving his backpack onto his shoulder, he climbed out somberly. Though he felt Kline's arm drape around his shoulders, he hardly gave the man a sideways glance. He simply gave in as he was led, his head hanging low towards the home. With only one thing making him feel the least bit better about his situation: _Anywhere_ was better than where he came from.

...

A/N: Woo, I think this is the quickest an idea has just flowed out of me like this. I hope you all have enjoyed the first few chapters. :)


	5. Trying to Help

**CHAPTER 5  
Trying To Help**

Breakdown had never felt more uncomfortable than the afternoon he spent in Social Services. A few weeks had passed, and his mind hadn't changed. He'd spent that time in classes, and gaining a Foster Parenting license. Something he'd solidified the moment he learned Luke wouldn't be in the program anymore. He wouldn't let the kid out of his life, that was something he _refused _to let happen. And if that meant he had to take the kid in himself, he would do it. But of course, it wasn't up to him to decide, that was in the hands of social services._  
_

And so far, they were more of a pain in the butt than he felt like they were worth. He'd been waiting for Steven Kline, Riley's former case worker, and Luke's current one for less than an hour and to say he was impatient may have been an understatement. He sat at his desk, tapping his holoform's fingers on his desk, and breathing in heavily. Hours seemed to pass before the door to his office opened, though he knew it had only been a few minutes. "You must be Breakdown." The man commented politely "Sorry for the wait, I got a call from my wife, and..." He caught Breakdown's eyes, and sighed "And you don't care." He noted.

"Not as long as you tell me that I can take Luke home with me, no." Breakdown replied.

The man nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly, and looking at him. He set Luke's file down calmly, and took a seat at his desk. "Listen, your case is a little different than what I'm used to. There haven't been many Decepticons that have completely turn-coated to the Autobots." He shook his head a bit "Don't get me wrong, Riley called me singing nothing but praises about you earlier today." He sighed, staring at Breakdown "But after what Luke's been through I'm not just going to give him over to anyone in your situation that walks in the door." He added.

Breakdown cooled himself down after that comment, trying to calm himself. He knew that Kline made an honest point given all that he knew, though he couldn't help but feel slightly offended regardless. "If you're suggesting I'd ever hit him, you're wrong." Breakdown said, his voice firm "I may have been violent in my Decepticon days, but I'm also the one who turned that piece of scrap who hurt him in." Kline nodded his head slowly "Even as a Decepticon I wouldn't have gone _that _low." He explained.

"I'd hope not." Kline noted "Because I don't take my cases that are abuse victims lightly, Breakdown." He told him calmly "It's a very serious issue I'm still beating myself up for not catching." Breakdown stared down at the ground "Riley was even surprised you want this, says you never struck him as a "kids" type of guy." Breakdown stared up "Mind telling me why exactly you've changed your tune?" He questioned.

"Simple. I've grown attached to Luke, and I want to give him a stable home." Breakdown said flatly "Is that so hard to believe? Honestly, I wouldn't have sat through those classes unless I really cared about him." He told Kline firmly "All I want to do is help him, Kline. I've got a nice big home, and it's empty other than me." He explained "You have no idea how lonely I get up there, and... Luke's the type of kid that I'd _love _to have around." He explained.

"Are you looking for a friend or a foster son?" Kline asked bluntly.

"I don't understand why he can't be _both_." Breakdown leaned forward "Just because I'd enjoy his company doesn't mean I won't be a parent to him just like anyone else here." He explained.

Kline stared Breakdown in the eye, wondering quietly if he was serious or not. By the look on his face, he couldn't be more serious, or growing any more impatient, for that matter. Taking a deep breath, he tapped the desk himself. "Listen, I'm just asking for a chance. Even though I know my track record isn't exactly spotless." Breakdown told him calmly "If nothing else, that kid could use stability." He added.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, he _does_ miss you and the club, a lot." Kline stated quietly "Alright, I'll allow it. We'll get him to pack his things up tonight and I'll drop him off at your house at six tomorrow?" Breakdown breathed a sigh of relief before nodding, indeed, that would work well "Great, well, I look forward to working with you whole-heartedly." He shook the mech's hand slowly "Just don't disappoint me." He noted.

"I hope not to." Breakdown nodded with a small smile.

As Breakdown stood and quietly exited the room, he took a deep breath. That had been the easy part in his mind, getting custody, at least temporarily, of Luke. Now came the hard part, learning how to be a Father. The classes had been a help, but he still felt a slight bit of uneasiness at the thought that he may screw up at any time. Sighing evenly he went over in his head what he'd been telling himself ever since he made this decision: He was a good person, being a former Decepitcon did not define him.

He just hoped that, above all else, he could be a better role model to Luke than the creep that had been his before.

...

Twice in a little over a month, Luke had a feeling that this was a new record. Sitting in the back of Kline's car again, he tapped the side of his door silently. His social worker had kept mostly silent the entire ride, offering no words of advice. The truth was, Luke could have used some advice at this point, considering this was only his second home in six weeks and he had to wonder what he had done wrong. He hadn't been talkative towards the other kids, or playful, but he couldn't help being shy, it was in his nature.

Occupying his time by counting the amount of cars they passed, Luke hadn't even realized they'd stopped for several moments. He didn't look up either, he really didn't care where they were going now, not after the disappointment that had come last time. He heard Kline step out of the car, taking a deep breath, he knew that he'd have to get out eventually, especially as the man kindly opened his door again. "Well?" Kline commented quietly "You gonna come out and meet your new Foster Dad?" He questioned.

"I don't know. How long am I staying this time?" Luke muttered, not even looking up.

"I figured I might keep you around a while, at least."

It took Luke several minutes to process the fact that Breakdown had just spoken. For a moment, he felt as though he was just hearing things, but as he stared outside to see the large blue mech approaching, he couldn't believe his eyes. Climbing out of the car slowly, he stared up at the large mech, who simply placed his hands on his hips. "What...?" Luke turned to Kline who only smiled with a wink "But you're not in the Foster..." He began.

"Licensed Foster Parent as of last week." Breakdown replied proudly "I guess that makes you my first, eh shortstack?" He questioned, smiling fondly at the boy "So, what do I got to sign?" He questioned.

Luke carefully pulled his things, which he had placed in trash bags like most kids, out of the backseat. In his mind, he tried to process what had just happened, half expecting to wake up in bed, back with Ridgeway in the house. Breakdown signed off on a paper calmly before Kline gently patted Luke on the back. "You be good for him, Luke." Kline said quietly "He cares about you a lot." He grinned.

Luke smiled back, looking up at Breakdown. Though he was still in shock, he definitely knew what the man said was true. He'd always known that Breakdown had cared, but only now realized just how _much _he cared. "I know." Luke said quietly as Breakdown's holoform appeared, taking his bags "You really did this for me?" He questioned as Kline drove off without another word "Why?" He questioned.

Breakdown let a sly smile cross his lips, there were many different answers to that. But above all else, one of them stuck out in his mind more than the rest. "I promised you nothing bad would happen to you, right?" Breakdown questioned politely, Luke nodded his head slowly "Well now I can make sure I keep it." He winked a bit "Now come along, don't you want to see your room?" He questioned.

"The couch?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown frowned at that, the boy had a lot to learn about what a real "home" was. And as much time and patience as that might take, Breakdown _had _known what he was getting himself into. "Nah, I had a spare, spent the week getting it ready for you." Breakdown smiled a bit "I hope you like Pokemon, the woman at the furniture store said it was the most popular kids bedspread they had." He noted.

Luke didn't bother to tell Breakdown that he didn't even know what Pokemon was, it didn't matter. He had never been as happy as he was right now and that was what mattered. It took Breakdown a few moments to process the tiny arms that wrapped around his waist, peering down at Luke. "Thank you." Luke told him quietly.

Breakdown had never been the hugging type of mech, his whole family had never been a "hugging" type of family. So it took a bit of time for him to slowly pull an arm around Luke, smiling a little. He supposed it all would be a learning experience for _both _of them after all. "You're welcome." He replied simply.

Maybe he _could _get the hang of this after all.


	6. One Day at a Time

**CHAPTER 6  
One Day At A Time**

Breakdown had hoped that they'd never go through the prejudice of some of the less-friendly Autobots. But unfortunately, hope didn't always help you with the reality of a situation. Of all the places he may experience it, the last place was at school. Then again, in his mind, he had always found it to be the place you're least likely to be judged, after all, it WAS just elementary school. Yet as he pulled up to the front of the school, he could already feel the harsh sting and at least five glares from others, human and Autobot alike.

If there was one downside to living in a small town like Japer, it was that everyone knew him as the "former Decepticon". But he simply attempted, to the best of his ability to ignore the others as he led Luke up to the school. Normally, he would have just dropped him off, but that day, his inner nerves caused him to want to walk him up. "So you have my number, right?" Luke nodded "Good, lunch money?" Another nod "Alright bud, I'll be here to pick you up for the program at three." He noted.

"Okay!"

"Have a good day!" Breakdown shouted after him.

He waved Luke off slowly, knowing he may have slightly embarrassed his charge. If only because he was new at this, he imagined that he'd eventually learn. He was a few moments from turning off his holoform when the incident happened. "Cute kid." A young femme, at least, what looked to be an Autobot Femme, spoke up "Who's did you steal?" She questioned.

She was lucky that Breakdown had more class than to start a fight in front of children. Sucking in his pride a bit, he shook his head a little. "First day driving my Foster Son, actually. Just wanted to make sure he gets in okay." Breakdown replied, attempting to be the bigger person "You have a good day, now." He added.

"Probably a pedophile."

The first comment had been harsh, but that one, had most definitely been the one that stung the most. Breakdown nearly wanted to say, or do something, but for a moment, he was that bigger person. For a _moment_. "Shove it up your tailpipe." He stated coldly "And as for the rest of you bigoted afts. Take a picture, it'll last longer." He added coldly.

He let his holoform dissipate slowly from view, reminding himself inwardly to never do that again.

...

A silent Breakdown was never a good thing, even in a short time, Luke knew that. Being that the mech worked for the "Autobot Buddies" program, Luke was, of course, kept after the other human kids had left. Watching his guardian silently, he took notice of the fact he was throwing data pads down rather than setting them down. "Breakdown...?" Breakdown peered up slowly "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing, bud."

Breakdown couldn't have made his lying any more obvious, yet Luke knew better than to pry. Nodding his head a bit, he swung his legs off the side of his desk slightly, looking up and smiling. "They're just jerks, you know. If that's what's bothering you." Breakdown stared at him slightly "I know you're not like the Decepticons anymore." He explained.

"You heard us?" Luke nodded his head as Breakdown frowned slightly "Look, Luke... Try not to let it bother you, okay bud?" He explained "I get it a lot, and I'm used to it. You have no reason to worry about it." He explained "Like you said, they're just "jerks"." He added.

Breakdown knew it was more than that, if he was going to be honest. He'd done a lot of things wrong in his life and in some way, he had to pay for them. Sure he had friends in the Autobots, the leader himself among them. But at the same time, for every friend one had, a former Decepticon had about a hundred enemies as well. "Breakdown?" The mech turned his head slowly "Why are people like that anyway?" He questioned.

Though Breakdown could have told Luke all about his days as a Decepticon, he chose not to. Even though he knew that one day, when Luke was older and could better understand that his Foster Father was not always a nice guy. He would have to tell him. "It's called prejudice, Luke. Many of us former Decepticons face it daily." Breakdown explained "Some people are under the belief that just because at a time you weren't a good person... You can NEVER be one." He explained.

"That's stupid."

Breakdown nodded, even if it was ten year old logic, he agreed whole-heartedly that it _was_ stupid. "I just try not to let it bother me. And I won't let it bother my decision to take you either." Breakdown smiled a bit "I know that I had good intentions taking you in, and that's what matters, right?" Luke nodded his head a bit "So, just don't let any of it bother you, alright? Let me handle them." He added.

"Uh-huh." Luke nodded a bit.

Taking the hint that he was bordering into talk that would lose a ten year old, he sighed a bit. "You'll get it when you're older, shortstack." Breakdown rubbed the child's head with a forefinger "Now, what do you say we ditch this place and catch a movie?" He gently scooped his young charge into his palm "I'll take you to that movie you were telling me about." He added.

"Breakdown?" Luke spoke up as the mech slowly lowered his yellow optic to look at him "What if people look at you funny there too?" He questioned, tilting his head a bit.

Breakdown smiled a little at the small boy's sudden concern for his well-being. It should have been the other way around, and it usually was, but he understood the thought none-the-less. "They'll just have to deal then. Free country y'know. I have the same rights as everyone else." He gently placed Luke onto his shoulder and grinned "Just don't overdo it with the popcorn, we're going to the drive-in and if you get butter on my seats..." He began.

"Got it."

...

Breakdown had put Luke to bed when he finally was able to sit down and think it all over. In the past, he had dealt with Autobot prejudice, quite a bit of Decepticon prejudice as well for that matter. But he had never faced it the way he did that day, not like that parking lot. Tapping the side of his chin silently, he could only wonder whether he was doing the right thing now. It was only a matter of time before people started saying some of these things to Luke and he really hated the idea of his old allegiance having an influence on the boy.

But at the same time, it wasn't as though he could just turn around and run once the going got rough. As hard as it may have been sometimes, and he knew it would be, he wasn't about to give up on Luke. He remembered silently about his friend Riley, before Optimus Prime himself, and later on, Ironhide and Chromia had given him a good and loving home, he had been in a bad situation. To say the least, Riley had been given up on by a lot of people, and seeing the effects it had had upon him, he wasn't about to let Luke go through the same thing.

Leaning back on his couch, he rubbed his fore plate quietly, Ratchet had been right. Despite how much fun the idea of having a youngling whom he could raise and teach everything he knew and love had been, it was not going to be easy. "Breakdown?" He peered down as Luke moved slowly into the room, dressed in Tonka Pajamas and rubbing an eye tiredly.

"What's the matter bud?" Breakdown questioned.

"Can't sleep." Luke whined slightly "Nightmare."

Breakdown frowned slightly, of course, nightmares, another thing he hadn't taken into account. This time though, he had figured that after what he'd been through, they'd come upon this problem sooner or later. "Want to stay out here with me for a little bit?" Breakdown questioned, Luke nodded his head a bit "Alright, come on then." He set his hand on the ground slowly.

He was careful, as the boy climbed on, to set him somewhere safe on the massive couch. But once Luke had settled on one of the massive cushions, he relaxed. "Breakdown..." The mech looked down yet again "Am I a burden?" He questioned.

"How do you even know that word?"

Breakdown knew it had been a dumb question, it had been from his parents. Luke however, just shrugged a bit, most likely too nervous to talk about it, or just not willing to. "No kid, you're not a burden, this is just harder than I expected." Breakdown explained, running a finger along his side "I don't want you thinking that anymore, either. I don't care what those freaks who raised you called you." He sighed "If I didn't want you, you wouldn't be here. Just trust me there." He added.

Luke nodded his head slowly as Breakdown flipped through the channels on their massive television. Though he had almost spoken again, he soon found that the boy was sound asleep again, his finger still tracing along his side gently. He'd never seen a human child sleep before, but he had to say, the sight of the child curled into a ball near his plating was cute. Rolling his optic a bit, he moved the boy onto the much softer surface of a massive pillow and took a deep breath. Knowing that he could work through the prejudice or whatever obstacles may come.

He'd just have to take it one day at a time.


	7. Nightmares

Anonymous BW Fangirl: Thank you very much I'm glad you think I'm writing him very well. But nope, this is definitely not the first time i have. I think it is the first time in a while though. :)

...

**CHAPTER 7  
Nightmares**

Breakdown sighed quietly, his optics trying their best to keep awake at the mind-numbing cartoon. He had always been told children's cartoons were less-than-appealing to most adults, but this, this was simply torture. He rested his head against his fist slightly, trying his best not to let the ten year old see he was beating himself over the faceplate. The idea of capturing little monsters in special balls in itself was a bizarre concept enough that he truly wondered how the show even became popular.

_Shouldn't have bought him the bedspread. _He thought quietly to himself.

To say the least, he'd much rather be back on the Nemesis, doing daily chores than watching the cartoon. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at Luke, who seemed throughly engrossed in the entire thing. A part of him was thankful for that, after a few weeks with the boy in his home, the break from constantly having to entertain him was welcomed. "I don't see how you can be so entertained." Breakdown finally spoke up, Luke looked up and shrugged "What is the point of this show anyway?" He questioned.

"I don't really know, but it's cool. Everyone at school always talks about it." Luke smiled a bit, then looked up at the large mech "It's better than that boring thing you watch, the news." He grinned.

Breakdown chuckled, even he had to admit, he didn't have the best taste in television. Yet ever since he had retired from service, so-to-speak, the news was the only source he had towards that recently-reignited war. "Well, I do still have friends in the war, on both sides." Luke stared at him, nodding a little "I mostly watch that just in case." He added.

"In case what?"

Breakdown was initially confused by the question. Yet it took him a few minutes to process the far that Luke may not have been properly educated in death yet. Most kids were lucky if they never were affected directly by it, but inside he knew that he needed to know. "Well... Just in case they've passed on due to the war." Luke gave him a rather confused glance "It's a war Luke, and unfortunately, war causes many deaths. You know, when someone goes to sleep and well..." He searched for the right words "Never wakes up." He explained.

"I'm glad you're not in the war anymore, then." Luke replied, his mouth curved into a frown "You won't have to go out there, will you?"

Breakdown shook his head, highly doubting he'd ever chose the battlefield over the peaceful life he had now. At one time, he had insisted he would eventually return, but these days that seemed like the worst possible option. "Nah, not unless things escalated to the point where I had no choice." Breakdown shook his head slightly "I've done my fair share amount of fighting and served my time." He explained.

Luke looked as though he might speak again as the doorbell rang out. Breakdown sighed inwardly, standing from his couch, he found himself thankful for the deter ant from the rather dark conversation. He opened the door calmly, finding himself in the presence of Optimus Prime was nothing new, however. Not only were they neighbors, but over the years they had become friends, at the very least. "Evenin' Prime, what brings you by?" He questioned.

"Your mail was delivered to my home again by mistake." Optimus chuckled to himself after saying that "Primus, at one time, that would have been a more "human" problem." He added, the mech glanced over Breakdown's shoulder with a friendly smile "Hello there." He noted.

Breakdown didn't need to turn to know that he'd just caught sight of a no doubt curious ten year old. Luke barely raised a hand and waved in greeting, his shyness showing through. Of course he was shy, most kids knew and had a hero worship of the Autobot leader, and he no doubt was one of them. "Breakdown... Why is Optimus Prime standing in our house?" He questioned with his eyes wide.

"He's our neighbor." Breakdown grinned "Optimus, you remember that program I volunteer for, right?" The mech nodded "I took one of the kids in myself, guess it was a matter of time." He chuckled "Meet Luke." He added.

"H-Hi" Luke waved slightly.

Optimus took in the battered form of the boy, and for a moment, looked at his friend questionably. But as soon as the mech mouthed "parents", he could easily put two-and-two together. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke." Optimus replied calmly "I'm afraid I can't stay, however. I have a meeting with the Prime Minister of France in the morning." He explained.

"Yeah, well, thanks for bringing the mail by." Breakdown noted "Woulda sucked to miss my paycheck. Y'know, now that I'm providing for two and all." He explained.

"Indeed."

Breakdown couldn't help but grin at the look on Luke's face as the mech finally left. He looked somewhere between stunned, and about ready to pass out. "Yeah, told you there was a reason no one would get to you here." He nodded a bit "I got the leader living right next door." Luke chuckled a bit "Should I drop a feather and see if it knocks you over?" He teased.

He never did get an answer, but he was pretty sure it would have happened anyway.

...

One of the first lessons that Breakdown was going to learn, however, was how frightening a child's scream was. He shot out of his recharge berth within moments of the scream, which he would swear nearly blew his audio receptors. Of course, the moment he flicked on the light switch, and found Luke sitting up in bed, hugging his legs to his chest, he could only bring himself to one question. "What the frag happened?" He stated quietly.

Luke didn't speak, too wrapped in his own fear and trembling body to utter a sentence. Taking this in slowly, he activated his holoform on the side of his bed and collected Luke slowly. "Easy, easy, kiddo, what's wrong?" He questioned, the boy was still silent "Luke, talk to me." He noted.

"They took me away." Luke muttered "My parents took me away."

Now, there was the problem, Breakdown realized, a nightmare. Taking Luke at arm's distance a bit, he looked the child dead in the eye. "Luke, they ripped up their adoption records. Ridgeway is behind bars." He then slowly moved his hand under the child's chin "Look at me." The boy's eyes met his in an instance "You're never going to see him again, alright? I swear on my own spark." He added.

"B-But..."

Though Breakdown wasn't the hugging type, he hugged the boy as tightly as he kid. He had grown up in a home with parents that didn't show him even slight affection when he needed it, he wouldn't act that way with Luke. "NEVER." Breakdown told him quietly "No matter what happens, even if I'm not your Foster Parent at some point... I'll never let that happen, understand me?" He then added "I'll give him a good ol' Decepticon thrashing before I let that happen and trust me, I will if he shows his ugly face again." He explained.

Luke slowly nodded his head a little bit as he buried his face into the holoform's shoulder. Breakdown sighed quietly, rubbing his back slowly, and attempting to the best of his ability to calm the child down. For a moment, he genuinely wished he had a Mother figure in the household, if only because femme's seemed to have better instincts here. But he could only hope he was at least doing okay. "You calm, now?" Breakdown questioned, getting a nod in response as he let Luke go "You need to get to sleep bud, you have school in the morning." Breakdown noted quietly.

"I don't want to have nightmares anymore though." Luke muttered to him, Breakdown frowned a bit "I always have 'em." He explained.

Breakdown took a deep breath, feeling his patience growing a little thin. They both needed sleep, and Luke was not helping by refusing to sleep, at all. But silently, he reminded himself that Luke was only ten, it was normal for young children to be afraid. "What can I do to make you more comfortable, Luke? We both really need our sleep." Breakdown asked.

"I don't wanna sleep alone." Luke stuttered out.

It took the mech a few minutes to process the fact that Luke wanted his holoform in the room for a night. Inside, he wanted so badly to say no, it took a lot of energy to use a holoform, and it would make him a little more tired than usual in the morning. But then Luke gave him the eyes, whenever those two blue eyes gave him such an innocent and puppy dog look he couldn't say "no", he didn't know who could. "Alright scoot over then." Breakdown muttered "You'll need to make room." He added.

Luke scooted over just enough that Breakdown's holoform could join him on the bed. Carefully moving an arm around the boy, he allowed Luke to move close as his real form quickly made its way towards his berth room. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit awkward, laying there on the bed, in the dark, especially once Luke had fallen back asleep. Yet at the same time, he quietly reminded himself this was what he signed up for, to be a Dad, on the good days as well as the bad. Slowly leaning his head against the top of Luke's he sighed quietly, allowing his holoform's eyes to close.

Recharge was recharge, and if nothing else, he really needed that.


	8. Brought to Reality

**CHAPTER 8  
Brought to Reality**

When he was for the first time called to Luke's school, Breakdown had half-expected anything but this. But at the end of the day, he knew anything else would have been highly unlikely, even though he was new to this. The other boy came out with a fat lip and a bloody nose, and Breakdown's suspicions only grew from there. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't get into fights as a kid, but he hadn't been looking forward to Luke's first fight if there would be any. He entered the office slowly, opening the door he peered over to Luke.

The boy already had his eyes on the floor and looked to know he had done the wrong thing at the very least. "Hey there." He greeted the principal, who sat behind his desk, as friendly as he could manage "I'm Breakdown, Luke's legal guardian." He commented with a grin.

The man shook his hand calmly, but from what Breakdown could see was just as stunned as he was. As far as Breakdown had ever known, Luke had never been a troublemaker of any sort at school. He had good grades, treated his teachers with respect, and everything he should be doing. So to have the boy suddenly have gotten into a fight, it was a little hard to believe. "Well, sir. It's a little hard to fill you in since Luke and Chapman both refuse to say what happened." The man spoke calmly "We've never had a problem with Lucas before." He admitted.

"Luke has never been trouble at home, or in the program either." Breakdown replied calmly, peering down at his charge "I've only had him for about two months, but I've known him since he was nine." Luke shifted a bit "Luke, do you want to tell _me _what happened?" He questioned.

Luke seemed to cringe at the firmness in his voice. Quietly, Breakdown made a mental note not to allow himself to move into the "Decepticon" side of his personality. But none-the-less, he would find out why they had had a fight, whether it was here, or at home. "I don't want to talk about it." Luke muttered "I just don't wanna." He noted.

Breakdown met the principal at eye level, the man sighed quietly. "Well, as it's a first offense, I don't think we need to suspend either child. But I do think it's best that they both go home for the day." The man spoke calmly "If only because I don't know who exactly started the fight or what it was over." He added "It's best that they both receive equal punishment." He added.

"I would agree there. And don't worry." Breakdown peered at Luke slowly "We're going to have a talk when we get home." He explained.

Luke took that as his sign to get up, nearly running out of the office quickly. Breakdown took a deep breath, thankful that at the very least the boy wouldn't be expelled on his first offense. He waited a few minutes until they got in the parking lot before Breakdown took a deep breath, and finally spoke again. "Luke?" Luke didn't say a word "Lucas Steven Blithe, look at me when I'm talking to you." He noted.

Luke stopped and spun around, the three name usage was a bad thing, in any culture. Gulping slightly, looking as though he might wet his pants in fear, to which Breakdown drew back yet again. "You're mad." Luke muttered.

"Well I sure as Primus am not _happy _that I just had to pick up my son from school twenty minutes into it." Breakdown stated bluntly "I know I can't exactly say I "raised" you better than that. But I sure as frag can say I've been _teaching _you better than that." Luke was dead silent, clearly, he knew that over the last few months Breakdown had taught him better than that "So what in the world gave you the idea that you should beat the boy up?" He questioned.

Luke felt his lip quiver, though he knew that would have no affect on Breakdown right now. He had never seen Breakdown angry with him directly, but he knew he was angry with him right now. "He told me that I wasn't allowed in class anymore because my new Dad is a Decepticon freak." Breakdown's optics softened at that, a frown crossing his lips "What was I supposed to do? I punched him in the mouth." He muttered.

"Did your "Dad" teach you that's the way to go?" Luke nodded slowly, to which Breakdown groaned "Luke, as much of a hypocrite as I may be. You need to get that thought out of your head. You know who thinks that way?" The boy shook his head slowly "The _real _Decepticons. The one that blow up schools, and kill the innocent. That's their entire IDEALS." Luke was silent at that "If there's one thing you can trust me on, it's THAT." He added.

"Is that how you used to think?" Luke questioned, the mech nodded "Then what's WRONG with it?"

Breakdown was silent at that, trying to think of how to best approach this to a ten year old. "If there's one way I promise you I am _not _going to do with you, it's raise you the way I was raised." Breakdown spoke bluntly "I was raised to be something I hated for many stellar cycles of my life. Something I'm trying to right by living the life I am now." He crouched low, looking Luke in the eye "And Primus _forbid _I go so wrong as to screw up by sending you down that same path." He explained.

"Why do you care!?" Luke questioned, confused and frustrated "You never cared how I ended up until you found out about my parents. Up until then I was just that little kid from your club!" He breathed in and out slowly.

"I've _always _cared Luke!"

Those words stung hard into Luke's heart, in a good way of course, but still, they had caught him off-guard. "We **all **do, Luke! We always have too." Breakdown pointed off to the side, at nothing but to make a point "Just because those two pieces of scrap couldn't care LESS about you. That doesn't mean there aren't people in your life that love and care about what happens to you." He said firmly "I don't know what more I have to do to show you that." He noted.

Luke felt his mouth hang open slightly. "You love me?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown couldn't honestly believe that the boy would even _ask _that. He hadn't taken Luke out of pity by any means, so what other reason would he have had to take the boy in? The money? He may not have been loaded, but he made some descent enough cash. Taking a deep breath inward, he looked at Luke with his one good eye calmly. "Why did you think I wanted to take you in?" Breakdown questioned firmly "Or why I tried to help you, or frag. Why I waited every day that fragger forgot to pick you up?" He questioned.

"I thought you were just being nice." Luke muttered.

"I did it because you are the first person in a _very_ long time that I have felt love in my spark for." Breakdown explained, trying his best to calm himself down a bit "No matter what any pit spawn like that boy says. I'm NOT a monster, or sparkless, or whatever others may think of me." He spoke, continuing to look Luke dead in the eye "Do you understand me, Luke?" He questioned.

The boy looked as though by some miracle, it had been the gentle wake-up call that Luke had needed. "Y-Yeah... I think so." Luke replied quietly.

As Breakdown finally let himself fully calm down, he drew an arm around the boy's shoulders gingerly. The way he had done it might have seemed harsh in the eyes of some parents, but he knew he had done the right thing saying what he did. Breathing in quietly, and gently kissing the top of the boy's head he led him towards his real form calmly. "But don't think this little moment means you're not in trouble." Breakdown noted "Your grounded for a week." He noted.

"That's fair."

Breakdown smiled a bit, allowing Luke to lean against his side a bit. Inside, for the first time in a while, he thought to himself, that maybe, just maybe, he _would _do right by this kid.


	9. Buried Fears

**CHAPTER 10  
Buried Fears**

The first few times Luke had come back to the club had almost felt weird. But the day after their little talk felt special to Luke in its own little way. Whereas Breakdown had stepped to the side and let him do his own thing before, he had actually walked him to the meeting that day. It had felt weird, his old parents had never done that, whereas everyone else's parents had. So to have Breakdown's arm around him, leading him towards the meeting area meant something oddly special to the young boy.

"Hey." Luke turned his head as he moved to head towards the group, Breakdown smiled back at him slightly "Do me a favor this time?" Luke nodded his head "Talk, you'd be surprised how much it helps." He added.

"But..." Luke caught Breakdown's good eye slowly "What if I-"

Breakdown smiled a bit, putting a hand on his young son's shoulder. He gently rubbed it, looking him dead in the eye as if to get his attention. It normally worked, unless the boy was upset, and now was no different. "I bet they'd love you if you gave them a chance to get to know you." Breakdown winked, grinning slightly "I know I do." He added.

Luke looked uncertain, something that didn't surprise Breakdown all things considered. Nodding his head a little, he smiled. "Alright, I'll try." He muttered.

As Luke rushed off, Breakdown caught Magnus heading in his direction. Though they talked daily, it had only been in passing since what had happened with Luke. Mostly because, or at least Breakdown figured it was the reason, Magnus seemed to blame himself for not noticing sooner. "Was that an actual _smile _on Luke's face?" Magnus questioned, Breakdown only nodded and grinned slightly "Primus, what have you done with that kid?" He questioned.

"You'd be surprised what good a little love in his life has done." Breakdown shrugged.

Magnus smirked a little at the mech, crossing his arms with a knowing nod. He turned to glance over at Luke, who seemed a lot more vibrant than usual, and he could honestly tell. "Well, it's about time we saw some life in that boy if you ask me." He laughed a little, patting Breakdown on the back "Now back to work." He added, moving right back into "boss mode" as Breakdown often liked to call it.

Breakdown didn't hear how the meeting was going, but he had peeked in once or twice. There was a certain glow to Luke that Magnus had mentioned, that much was obvious, and he couldn't help but smile at it as well. The other children, for the first time, seemed to be enjoying his presence just as much. They chatted, they laughed, a few of them even offered some comfort, for reasons Breakdown didn't know. For the most part though, the mech had been smart enough to give the child his space while he was with his friends.

When the boy had finally returned from the group, Breakdown only grinned a little bit. "Well, from what I saw, I believe I was right." Breakdown noted calmly, he stood near his desk with a few data pads handy "You looked to actually enjoy yourself this time, ye little zombie." He joked.

"You had a rare moment, don't brag about it." Luke teased.

"A rare moment?" Breakdown questioned "When have I EVER steered you wrong?"

"There was the mac and cheese incident-" Luke began.

"We agreed to never talk about that again, remember?" Breakdown groaned.

Luke merely giggled at his caretaker slightly, causing the mech to huff. He was beginning to see why children were made to be so "cute". If Luke hadn't been, he might have done so on the fact he found the idea of scraping mac and cheese off his interior for twelve hours funny. "You're a little pit spawn, you know that?" Breakdown grunted "A lovable one, but a pit spawn none-the-less." He added.

"And you're a glitch, we're made for each other." Luke teased.

Breakdown grinned a bit at that, there was no argument there, at least in some ways. Breakdown carefully pulled the boy onto his shoulder, and looked him dead in the eye. "Got that right." Breakdown added "Now listen, I want to run something by you." He commented, Luke nodded his head slowly, listening "In about two weeks, I have a get-together myself. Just a few of the former 'Cons, y'know, getting together, we do it every few months." He added.

"Cool!" Luke grinned "So there are others like you in Jasper?"

"Yeah, but it's not happening here, we'd have to take a ground bridge." Breakdown explained calmly "It falls on your "Staff Development Day" so, you kinda have a choice here. Which is to come with me, or stay with a friend of mine for the day." Luke raised an eyebrow, there was a thought "I'm gonna warn you though, I don't think there are going to many human kids there. Maybe a few sparklings, a youngling or two... But it's mostly going to be mechs and femmes." He added.

"I don't know... Who's your friend?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown smiled a little bit, shaking his head ever so slightly. "He's an old buddy of mine by the name of Riley. Do you remember Ironhide when he came down for a few days to work with Ultra Magnus?" Luke nodded his head slowly "He's his son. Really nice guy, I promise you. He's going to college near where I'm going, so I asked him if he could watch you if need be." He tilted his head towards Luke a bit "He lives in an apartment off-campus, so he has a spare room and all. But it's up to you." He added.

Luke wasn't too sure how to respond to that one. He had heard a lot about Riley, he'd been close friends with Breakdown, Optimus, and apparently, he was Ironhide's kid. But beyond knowing that a lot of drama had surrounded his past, he hadn't known much else. Yet, an adults meeting sounded a bit boring at the same time. "I guess I could stay with him." Luke replied.

He could only hope he was half the nice guy that Breakdown claimed he was.

...

Two weeks went by in a blink, and before Luke even knew it, he was standing in a small apartment with an overnight bag. Breakdown had only told him he'd be back for him in the morning, that he loved him, and left, almost making Luke a little too nervous to go through with it. Riley Hide, the young man Breakdown had left him with seemed normal enough. At twenty-one, he was a tall and lean individual, not exactly the toughest looking, but definitely not a weak looking boy either.

He peered over at Luke with his blue eyes and smiled gently at him from the kitchen. "You know, I don't bite, kid." Riley commented "Why don't you have a seat, make some popcorn? You know, mi cassia is su cassia." He added.

The first thing Luke noticed was definitely the goofy nature of the man. But it wasn't something that he wasn't welcome to. Riley seemed nice, and very friendly, and to him, that was what mattered. "So, you're... Riley?" Luke questioned, Riley only nodded his head slowly "I thought you were a cop?" He asked.

Riley chuckled a little bit, shaking his head. "Nah, that's Breakdown's other friend, Kyle. But we both were kinda in the news, so I get that a lot." Riley commented, shaking his head a little bit "Kyle's actually back in Jasper, where you live." He explained, crossing his arms "Do you know Cliffjumper, by any chance?" Luke nodded "Yeah, he's his kid, that's how you can tell us apart. Not to mention the fact that he's built like hulk hogan these days." Luke had a look that in a sense said "huh?" "Before your time." He muttered.

Grabbing a coke from his fridge, Riley turned his attention to Luke. The boy seemed shy, keeping to himself, and in a way, couldn't help but remind him slightly of himself. In the back of his mind, he remembered the first talk he'd once had with Kyle, back before life was all about classes at Harvard, a loving family, and a good future. He'd had a similar look when he'd had something on his mind, and he supposed it may have been his turn to get to the bottom of what was bugging luke. "Penny for your thoughts little man?" He questioned.

"Breakdown said my money is only for emergencies."

Riley grinned, and laughed quietly. "I was asking what's wrong? You seem a little distracted." Riley explained, sitting down on a couch, and taking a sip of his coke.

Luke only shrugged slightly, sitting himself down on a chair himself. Without a doubt, something _was _bugging Luke, and Riley would have been blind not to see it. Taking a deep breath, the boy lifted his head and stared the man in the eyes. "Cliffjumper just reminds me... Of my Dad." Riley lifted an eyebrow in curiosity "The one that adopted me before..." He paused.

"Oh yeah. Breakdown told me about that." Riley replied quietly.

The young man quietly wished it could have been Kyle in his place at the moment. The man had been an abuse victim in his youth, and knew much more about the subject than Riley did. He'd simply come from bad circumstances, he'd never been subject to abuse (which he was more than thankful for) and it made it harder. "He's going on trial next month." Luke told Riley quietly "Gonna have to testify." He added.

Now that, on the other hand, Riley knew a thing or two about. He remembered his own family issues, his alcoholic, now long recovered uncle, had constantly caused stress in his life during his youth and on that, he could level with Luke. "You want some advice, even if I haven't been quite THAT far?" Luke looked up and nodded "Do what you think is right, kid. I get why you're upset, I really do." He was quiet a moment "He's still your Dad, after all." He added "If you really don't want to testify, I'm sure the evidence can speak for itself." He added.

"If he goes away I'll be an orphan again."

If there was ever a sentence that hauntingly echoed Riley's own thoughts as a kid, that would have been it. He was almost certain that he'd worried like that no more than eighty times every time his uncle had been behind bars. "Yeah, well..." Riley was silent for a moment "Enough of this talk." Riley stood up slowly, not about to upset a ten year old in this way "Do you like ice cream?" He questioned.

"Uh-huh."

"Great, I know a great place down on third that'll get your mind right off of this." Riley noted.

In truth, Riley simply didn't want to bring this up with Luke, or upset him further. It wasn't his place to have this talk with him, that was Breakdown's job, and in the back of his mind, he could only make a mental note to inform him about it later.


	10. The Truth of the Past

A/N: If I can think of what the macaroni & cheese incident is beyond a funny joke, I may write a one-shot. But it was mostly meant as a one-liner, just to be clear. :)

...

**CHAPTER 10  
The Truth of the Past**

Breakdown already wished he could leave the meeting before an hour had even passed. Most of the former Decepticons that had shown up were the ones that had remained neutral, and while that was fine, they were a rather eccentric group. Most of them didn't really socialize outside of the meetings, being among those who were mostly shunned by society, belonging to neither faction and being known to be less-friendly. Though Breakdown had, during his time in recon ops, had pretended to be one of them, over the years, he had come to realize he had very little in common with them.

Taking another cube of high grade, he groaned to himself quietly. If, perhaps, any of his actual former-Decepticon friends were there, he may have actually been partying. But to say the least, he didn't plan to talk to any of them, but rather remain spectator in this meeting. _I wonder if it's too late to go pick Luke up early? _He thought inwardly with a sigh.

"Breakdown!"

Breakdown nearly rolled his singular optic at the voice, of course, he'd be here. Taking a deep breath, and cursing under his breath, he quietly turned his head towards Barricade with the fakest smile he could muster. In human terms, Barricade was the only brother he had, and much to his disdain, the rather irritating mech had far from become a neutral, he'd stuck his nose in the Autobot faction and never left. "How have you been little bro?" Barricade asked, half-dazed, clearly a little drunk "Didn't know you were coming." He added.

Breakdown shifted a bit, for a moment, silently wishing he wasn't related to the rather drunk mech.. His optics meeting his much larger brother's own dimly red ones, he grunted a bit. "Good, I uh... Have had a couple of complications in my life as of late, but they've been for the better." Breakdown shrugged his shoulders a bit "I've had a house guest for the last couple of months."

"The femme kind of house guest?" Barricade questioned with a cheeky grin.

Breakdown frowned, shaking his head a bit at the mech. Of course, as per usual, Barricade was oblivious to the fact that Breakdown had never been that type of mech. Though he had often been in relationships before, it had never been anything that serious, and that wouldn't change anytime soon in his opinion. Though the older mech and him had never had a great relationship. He did love his brother, who obviously did annoy him, but he had never had a big impact on his life other than convincing him to join the Decepticon cause to get away from his Mother. He shuddered at the thought of her, while his Father had been a cold mech at times, he had at least tried to be a good Father when he was sober.

His Mother on the other hand had left them after he was born, and returned when said-Father died, only to treat him like a burden. In some ways, Breakdown was glad she had disowned them both when they had joined up with the Decepticons. Yet, even if Barricade had saved him by doing so, it hadn't actually helped that at the same time, Barricade had been gone nearly the same amount of time as his Mother had been, except perhaps, a visit here and there. And even after they'd joined up, Barricade had not made much of an effort to build a relationship even then.

"More like a ten year old human boy." The look of shock on Barricade's face was unbelievably priceless "I took in one of the human kids from the center I work at, his parents were abusing him and... I'd kinda grown attached." He explained, though he was sure the mech only got half of his explanation "I'd been meaning to call and talk to you about him." He added.

"Well slag, never thought I'd be an uncle!"

Breakdown was surprised by the grin on the mech's face as he clapped him on the back. Barricade had never been the type to get excited about family, but then again, neither had Breakdown. Family for them had always had some serious repercussions, and he had even mentioned the boy was of a different species. "Well, you're not legally one technically." Breakdown explained calmly "I haven't adopted him, and I'm not sure I will." He admitted.

"So?" Barricade brought an arm around his brother calmly "Foster Uncle, legal Uncle, point is we have more family than our..." He nearly spat as he prepared to say the word "Mother." He finally spoke "So, when do I get to meet the little tyke?" He questioned.

Breakdown eyed him calmly, noticing the sincerity in what he said. Though he knew the mech was drunk, he also knew how to tell when he was being serious. Looking down, and sighing softly to himself, he nodded a bit. "You still live in Vegas?" Breakdown nodded his head a bit "Sober up, and come by my place in the morning, I'll be happy to introduce you two. But tonight, I think I'm gonna bail on all of this and pick him up. I'm tired, and honestly, this isn't what I was expecting." He explained.

To his surprise, Barricade didn't insist on meeting him then, seemingly still clinging to a small ounce of sobriety. "Sure thing, little bro. I'll be by tomorrow after work." Barricade nodded his head slowly "Drive safely, okay? You've been drinking." He added.

"I should be telling _you _that. I hardly had half a high grade."

As Breakdown left, as much as he hated to admit it, he felt a little glad he had run into his brother that night.

...

The moment Riley had asked him to sit down when his holoform showed up, Breakdown knew something was up. Taking a seat on the couch with his holoform, the mech half-expected he might need advice himself. Yet at the same time, he knew the boy before him wasn't the sixteen year old he had once befriended in Jasper, Riley was now a well-rounded, and happy adult, with a great family who loved him. He knew that it couldn't be a problem with him, so he could only guess that something had happened that day.

"Luke told me about the trial." Riley sighed quietly, staring into his eye calmly "And I think... Going by what he's said to me, you really need to have a talk with him." Breakdown leaned back a bit, curiously "He told me a lot of things Breakdown, how his parents have pretty much... Convinced him that they're all he had." He took a deep breath "Because they found him..." He began.

"Excuse me?"

Riley peered back up again, confused at the way Breakdown had said that. It was as though he knew something that Riley didn't. "Well, yeah... According to Luke, they found him abandoned in a dumpster..."

The sheer amount of rage that filled Breakdown's face caught Riley off-guard. The boy went silent, knowing that Breakdown would explain it, and also knowing asking would just set him off. "That's a blatant lie. Because I happen to know they _didn't_." Breakdown said firmly "Because I was the first person to see Luke when he was abandoned, and it certainly wasn't in a dumpster." He noted._  
_

Riley tilted his head, without a doubt, completely confused. "What?"

Breakdown sighed, leaning forward a bit, he eyed the room he knew the boy was sleeping in. "You know how I left the Decepticons after Knock Out off lined, right?" Riley nodded his head slowly, listening "Well, the first place I was stationed... For a very short time before I was assigned by recon ops to pretend to still be on the Decepticon's side... They had what you humans call a "safe haven" law." Riley nodded, knowing about that "Ten years ago, I was doing work there, the usual stuff... When I found an infant boy just outside the base, dropped off, bundled..." He explained.

"Luke."

Breakdown nodded his head a little bit, smiling. "I even got to hold him and take care of him a little bit before social services came. I'd never had the honor to hold an infant before so... Well... It was interesting, but I managed." He explained, taking a deep breath "Later on, after that day, I inquired about what happened. I found out that he'd been adopted, by the family that took him in. But I didn't know much else because it was only a few weeks later that I got my assignment." He explained.

"So when he showed up at the center-"

"I figured it had to be him. Kinda ironic, right? How many people can say that happened. Except maybe that one kid found by the fireman decades ago." Breakdown stood, crossing his arms a bit, taking a deep breath "It's why I attached myself to him quickly. I felt a connection to him, y'know. He was only barely a week old when I took care of him." He grimaced "How could they _tell him _he was thrown away? Make him feel so unloved by his own parents?" He asked, rather angry.

To tell the truth, Riley was pretty angry too now that he had told him that. There was a big difference between what Luke's parents had done, and outright abandoning him. What Luke's parents had done for him was out of love, not out of spite. "Maybe so that he would really feel no one wanted him?" Riley shook his head "Trust me, Breakdown, he feels that way. Like his real parents didn't want him, and well... They did. Not for the right reason, but they "wanted" him." He explained "And he's afraid to go against them in court because of that."

"I want him!" Breakdown said, quite hurt "I explained that to him." He shook his head "I've cared about him since he was barely a week old..." He noted quietly.

Riley paused a moment, and stared the mech in the eye, sighing. "Then maybe it's time you let him know the truth." Riley told him, being as calm about it as he could "Let him know that not only did his biological parents probably love him... But you do too." He commented "Maybe even let him call you Dad? I know that was big for me when Ironhide let me do that. And Chromia let me call her Mom." He added.

Breakdown was silent for a moment, he looked at Riley, and nodded his head slowly. Riley was right, Luke had the right to know that he had been loved by his biological parents, and loved by him on that level. If it would help not only give Luke the courage to testify, but build even more trust up in him, then perhaps it would be worth it. "You have a good point." Breakdown said quietly "I'll talk to him." He said quietly.

He just hoped it would go as well as he expected.


	11. In The Beginning

A/N: I couldn't help but write this chapter. But be warned, kinda fluff overload alert. LOL

...

**CHAPTER 11  
In The Beginning**

If Breakdown could have stopped himself from flash backing to the day he found Luke, he would have. He'd always felt a little bit of unnecessary guilt for the infant that he'd let go away with social services that day. But on that morning, Breakdown had not been thinking about infants, all he could think was about how he could have gotten himself into this situation in the first place. Though he'd wanted to be an Autobot, and he knew it, he'd yet to find the spark of loving it that he'd known the other Autobots to have.

Without much of a war to be fought, Breakdown's days had been filled with scouting missions and perimeter checks. To say the least, as he was driving from a routine scouting mission with a young mech named Scattershot, he half wanted to drive away screaming. "I know it isn't very exciting right now." Breakdown heard Scattershot speak "But once things get started you'd be surprised." He added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you've been selling me that for the last hour and a half." Breakdown grunted "It's not getting anymore-" Stopping and transforming, Breakdown held up a hand as Scattershot stopped "Did you hear that?" He questioned.

"What?" The light blue mech asked as he, too transformed.

Holding up a hand and putting a finger to his lip plates, he watched as Scattershot finally quieted down. At first, he thought he'd gone crazy, but sure enough, an infant's quiet whimpering yet again entered his audio receptors. Taking a few cautious steps forward, Breakdown searched for the source ever so quietly, making sure not to startle whatever it was. Sure enough just a few meters ahead, he could see the source. A small baby carrier, with a bundle of blue blankets swaddled around the smallest organic Breakdown had ever seen inside.

Scattershot made his way up beside Breakdown slowly, the former Decepticon slowly turned to him. "Any sign of the parents?" He noticed the small smile on Scattershot's face, and frowned with confusion "What?" He asked.

"Why don't you go in and let Rodimus know another little one has been left for us, eh?"

Breakdown could only feel more and more confused by it. But taking a deep breath, he made his way inside the base, watching over his shoulder as Scattershot's holoform appeared. The young mech had picked the carrier up, and seemed to gently calm the baby down. It was only more confusing to hear Rodimus's response to the news, offering to call social services in a few hours once he had some work done. To say the least, Breakdown felt more confused than ever, and he certainly just didn't understand what the infant was doing there.

Finding Scattershot not long after, he peered into the room he had settled in. The mech had carefully pulled the infant from his carrier, and was feeding him from a bottle they must have had on-base. Without looking up from the infant, Scattershot finally gave him the answers he sought. "Safe Haven Law. It's something the humans have had for centuries." Scattershot explained "After a human, Autobot, or sometimes Decepticon infant is past a few months... They can't do it. But for the first few weeks, they can drop them off at a hospital, firehouse, or Autobot Base... And well... We hand them over to social services, no questions asked." He explained.

"Autobots do that with sparklings?" Breakdown questioned.

"Sometimes, things are desperate and they don't have a choice, Breakdown." Scattershot shook his head "Looks like that was the case with this little guy. Even left extra diapers with him." He smiled at the infant, who's blue eyes looked up at the mech with wonder "Somebody loved him." Breakdown was silent, but nodded slowly "You wanna hold him?" He asked.

"Bad idea, I've never even held a sparkling." Breakdown insisted.

"Aw, come on Breakdown, it's easy. Here, just activate your holoform."

Against his better judgement, the former Decepticon did as he was told, albeit with great hesitation. Scattershot was careful in moving the infant boy into his arms, making sure to give him the bottle last. Breakdown had never held something so fragile in his long life, but somehow, holding the young infant felt right in ways he had never expected. As the young human cuddled against his body, and stared up at Breakdown with a pair of beautiful blue eyes, the former Decepticon nearly melted into a puddle, steadying him a bit. "How old is he?" Breakdown questioned.

"I'd estimate about a week old." Scattershot shrugged "Maybe a little younger. But we can't really be sure unless we let a medic look at him. And considering he's so tiny, that might not be the best idea." He watched with a chuckle as the infant reached out at Breakdown carefully playing with his holoform's shirt "He likes you, Breakdown." He noted.

"Yeah, well." Breakdown attempted to stiffen his demeanor "He's kinda cute, I guess."

"Listen, can you watch him? I have a report to fill out and..."

"Sure, go ahead."

The words had left Breakdown's mouth before he could catch them, and the young mech was out of there quickly. Breakdown almost grimaced at the fact that he'd been left alone with the infant, yet at the same time, he didn't mind. Carefully reaching a finger up for the human to take hold of, he was surprised by how much he liked the presence of the small human. As he looked at the young human, he was quietly reminded of why they were fighting this war in the first place, reminded of that reason that had alluded him for some time.

So that children, especially those as young as the human in his arms right now, might have a future away from their war. A small tug on his finger grabbed Breakdown's attention, his eyes peering down at the tiny creature. "Now, now, play nice." Breakdown smirked "I can still crush you under my foot you know, y'little..." As the infant smiled and giggled quietly the words became lost to him "Well, uhhh, maybe not." He sighed "Come on, eat up, y'need the nutrients." He cooed.

Sitting himself down on a seat, he allowed the tiny human to drink from the bottle, and cuddle up against him. As the infant did so, he could only quietly wonder what would eventually become of the young human. Surely, he'd never see him again after today, he figured. They were just there to take care of him until the proper authorities came to bring him to a new home. Yet, somehow, in the back of his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling that this human meant something to him. Yet still, he remained blissfully unaware of how much the tiny young human who had been left on the Autobot's doorstep would come to mean to him in the years that were to come.

...

When Breakdown came out of his flashback, he was still in the doorway to Luke's room in Riley's apartment. The small boy was settled under the covers of a twin bed, snuggling deep into the mattress as a small yawn escaped his lips. Breakdown smirked, it was rare times he got to watch this that he was always reminded of that night the two of them had spent together ten years ago. Though he now knew that Luke had no memory of him, or how he'd taken care of him those few hours, the mech would never forget it. "Luke..." He whispered quietly as he made his way forward, shaking his arm slightly "Come on, kiddo, we're going home." He added quietly.

Luke, as per usual, was sleeping like a log, merely groaning, and turning over on his side. Rolling his good eye a bit, Breakdown knew getting his foster son to budge was going to be a pain in the aft all in itself. Carefully moving his arm underneath the covers, and pulling him up, he felt the boy's arms wrap delicately around his neck as he buried his face into his shoulder. It caught Breakdown off-guard, but none the less, he steadied his grip on the boy, and let himself settle a kiss on his head as he carried him from the bedroom.

He could see the smirk on Riley's face as he exited, and knew he was finding some bit of a amusement in it. After all, Riley had known Breakdown had this gentler side to him, yet he'd never seen it on that level. "Don't take this the wrong way, Breakdown. But you're a much better Dad than I would have pegged you to be." He noted, Breakdown frowned at that one "Oh come on, don't take that the wrong way, I thought you'd make a great one. Just not quite this loving and all." He explained.

Smirking a bit, and roughing up the young adult's hair he nodded in slight agreement, after all, that _was_ a fair statement. "Yeah, well... Don't go spreading it around _too _much." Breakdown replied, taking a deep breath "You stay safe, alright, kid? And you know you can call if you ever need anything." He then added, as the boy was nodding "Thanks again for watching him."

"Anytime." Riley smiled.

Breakdown stopped a moment to allow himself to scan the surrounding area, just to be sure, before he exited the apartment. After all, though Riley had grown up a lot, he still worried about his young friend whom he'd no doubt become attached to as well over the years. Carefully adjusting the young human in his arms, he walked from the apartment complex as quietly as he could. Hoping silently that the talk the two of them would have tomorrow would go over as smoothly as he hoped.


	12. Daddy

**CHAPTER 12  
Daddy**

Luke woke up the next morning feeling groggy and rather exhausted all at once. It had been a long day that he had spent with Riley previously and it had no doubt taken its toll on him. Yet still, the ten year old boy moved into his caretaker's berth room that morning as quiet as he could. Breakdown, as usual, was sound asleep, his optics offline, it always intrigued him to watch the giant robot in this oddly vulnerable state. Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way forward, as usual, he found a finger dangling off the bed and poked it gently.

"Breakdowwwnnnnn." Luke whined quietly, Breakdown merely grunted, and turned onto his side.

Luke frowned quietly, turning his head a bit, he looked more than a little frustrated. It was usually a pain to get Breakdown up, and considering it was almost two in the afternoon, he couldn't help but get frustrated. He'd given his guardian ample time to wake up, or at least, he did in his own ten year old logic. What was he still doing in bed? Taking a deep breath, he made his way downstairs as carefully as he could. Of course, when you were ten, there was no such thing as subtlety, so the first thing Breakdown had woken to was less than pleasant.

_SHATTER!_

Breakdown jolted out of recharge with a start, rubbing the back of his helm slightly. Dragging himself down the stairs and into the kitchen, he tiredly rubbed his optic, and looked down at Luke. The boy was nearly covered in milk, which Breakdown couldn't help but groan at quietly, looking at his young son with a hand on his hip. "Couldn't wait for me to get up and feed ye, could you?" Breakdown grunted, noticing the time "Oh Primus, we slept in, didn't we?" He asked, carefully picking Luke up and setting him on the counter.

"You're not mad?" Luke questioned.

"Been over this before, small fry, I'd only ever be mad if you did something wrong." Breakdown commented as he began to clean off the soaked floor "I do, however, need to talk to you." Breakdown leveled his optics so that Luke would see he wasn't angry "Riley told me about the talk you two had last night." Luke looked down at that "And I'm here to tell you what you've grown up thinking? Was a load of bull." He noted.

Luke cocked an eyebrow quietly, but Breakdown merely waited for a reply. "What?" Luke questioned.

"You weren't found in a dumpster by those... Monsters, Luke." Breakdown shook his head "You probably wouldn't even remember _where _you were found. But I can honestly say that I know first-hand." He carefully, eyed the boy, who seemed confused "Because the first time I ever saw you, you were no bigger than the tip of my index finger." He noted, putting it up for emphasis "And no older than a week." He noted.

Luke stared blankly at his guardian, taking in what he'd just been told. "Are you my Dad?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown nearly pounded his head in for that one, he had almost forgotten that this was a ten year old he was talking to. "No, kiddo. Not like that. I found you when you were left." Breakdown explained, Luke's eyes widened "You were left on the doorstep of Autobot Base 4-1 Gamma: Jasper. And as far as I know, there was no dumpster that far out." He noted.

"But Daddy told me-"

"Stop calling that pit spawn that." Breakdown told his gently "He doesn't deserve that after what he put you through." He added calmly "He may have bathed you, changed your diapers, fed, and clothed you. But he is _not _your Father." He then noted "I can say that I did at least three of those things the night we found you myself." He noted.

Luke stared at Breakdown, for a moment, he thought it may have been a lie. But something in the way his guardian spoke about it told him that it was the truth. Luke fidgeted a little bit as the mech carefully took a towel and began drying him with it. "Why didn't you tell me?" Luke questioned "Why didn't you take me in?" He questioned.

"I tried having this conversation with you on twenty different occasions. But never found the right words." Breakdown explained, peering at Luke "And as for taking you in, are you kidding me kid? You were barely born, the Autobot bases are nowhere that a human infant belongs in." Luke was silent at that, but nodded understandingly "Though believe me, a part of me wanted to bend the rules just for those blue eyes of yours." He laughed.

Breakdown couldn't believe he'd just admitted that out loud. Silently glad that his brother had obviously yet to arrive, if he ever would, he took a deep breath before his holoform poured the child a glass of milk. "We did share some quality time, though." Breakdown noted "You fell asleep drinking form a bottle I held, and I did change your diapers, three times." Breakdown held up three fingers for emphasis.

"That must have been fun." Luke teased.

"Oh yeah, a riot."

Sipping from his glass of milk, Luke peered over at Breakdown slowly, frowning a bit. "Why did they lie to me?" Luke questioned, Breakdown turned his head "Why did they tell me that my Mom threw me away because I was trash?"

Breakdown held back his anger at the emphasis the boy put on that last part. Taking in a deep fume of exhaust, he looked at Luke quietly. "Probably because they didn't want you to feel wanted. But truth was, I saw two more kids come in after you." Breakdown explained, peering at him quietly "None of them were left in your condition, so you were wanted by someone." He noted.

"Do _you _want me too?"

Breakdown frowned a bit, he almost didn't want to answer that because of how silly the question was. He'd told the boy that he loved him, told him this, yet he still didn't seem to grasp the fact that he wanted him more than anything. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, I wouldn't be your Dad right now if I didn't, now would I?" He leaned against the counter, and smiled with a wink "After all, a mech like me doesn't love a tiny little human like you too often, now do we?" He asked.

"...You're my Daddy?"

Breakdown wasn't so sure that he was ready for that word yet, he'd hoped to work up to the title. After all, it had only been barely a few months since the boy had been taken into his home, and well... The thoughts cut off as he looked into the boys tiny, and sad eyes, he took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess it's about time you gave me that title." He poked the boy in the ribs gently "It's better than hearing you call that pit spawn that all day." He added.

The way Luke's lightened up at those words surprised the former Decepitcon greatly. Breakdown had never wanted to be a parent, yet somehow, he liked the way that it lit the boy up to know that. "Daddy?" Breakdown turned his head once again back to Luke, his optics softening "I'm still scared about that trial." He swallowed a little "He told me if I ever... Did that he'd kill me." He added.

"He'll have to tear me apart before he can even lay a forefinger on you." Breakdown slammed his fist against his chest slightly, for emphasis "You may not have been wanted by him Luke, but you're wanted by me. And you never, _ever_ need to be scared as long as that's true." He then added "Us former 'Cons aren't afraid to fight for what we care about." He left out the fact that he meant that literally, out of fear of scaring Luke further.

"So after it you won't get rid of me?" Luke questioned.

Crouching low to look Luke right in the eyes this time, Breakdown rubbed his finger against the boy's leg gently. "This is your home, Luke. I will _never_ get rid of you, you got that?" Breakdown was silent a moment "As far as I'm concerned, you're my sparking. And you have been since my friend set you in my arm ten years ago." He then added teasingly "We just had a few speed bumps along the way."

"Cool." Luke grinned happily "Daddy?" Breakdown gave a "hmmm?" look "I need to change, y'know. This isn't comfy."

Breakdown merely rolled his optic at the young boy's response, gently lifting him from the counter. He let the young boy run off towards his room as he took in what Luke had just called him. He was "Daddy" now, there was no more "Breakdown", just a single word that now meant there was a very special bond between them that he knew would be hard to break. He knew that in a few years, not too long given that Luke was already ten, he'd be "Dad". And then after that, after Luke had left home, who knew what he'd be.

But for now, oddly enough, Breakdown was content with being "Daddy". He hadn't thought he'd been ready for a title like that yet, but when it had come out of Luke's mouth it had made his spark skip a beat. Taking a deep breath, he heard the doorbell ring and knew immediately that his brother had arrived, grateful that it had been _after_ he'd had this talk. He took a deep breath, and made his way towards the front door. He knew it was about time that Luke met his other family, but he could only hope that they would get along.


	13. Uncle Barricade

**CHAPTER 13**  
**Uncle Barricade**

Luke had never had an Uncle before, so when Breakdown had told him his new one was waiting downstairs, he had no idea what to expect. Taking a few deep breaths, he was careful to keep an eye out, as he didn't know where they were. When he found the two, he instantly recognized the mech that must have been Barricade, sticking out most was the "ENFORCER" logo on one of his arms. In a way, from what he knew about Enforcer's he couldn't help but relax even slightly thanks to this.

All the same, Luke had almost wanted to duck shyly around a corner and hide. He'd never met any other former Decepticons, and he was well aware that was what Breakdown's brother was. He didn't know if the mech would be friendly, or even like him, and it did, without a doubt, make him just a little scared. He didn't have a chance, as Breakdown had quickly caught sight of the young boy, a smile crossing his face. "Hey bud, come over here, there's someone I think it's about time you met." He commented with a nod.

Luke took very cautious steps towards the two mechs, taking a deep breath. Barricade turned his head, and almost instantly, Luke noticed that unlike Breakdown he had blood red optics. "So you're the little sparkling that's stolen my little brother's spark." Luke was surprised at how friendly the mech sounded as he crouched low to him "It's a pleasure to meet you Luke, I'm Barricade." He then added "Though if it's easier, most kids your age call me 'Cade." He added.

"Wouldn't it be... Uncle 'Cade?" Luke asked curiously.

Barricade smiled a little bit, holding out a large talon for a "handshake" of sorts. "Yeah, kid. I suppose I would be, wouldn't I?"

Carefully taking his talon in his two small hands, Luke shook it carefully. Barricade grinned a bit, standing up a bit, he looked the boy up and down, as if expecting the boy to say something. Noticing, Breakdown put a hand on Barricade's shoulder carefully. "Luke's a little shy around new 'bots. Because of that thing we discussed." Barricade nodded knowingly "Listen Luke, I have some errands to run, so I figured your Uncle could watch you for a few hours." He then added calmly "I'll be back before long." He added.

"Alright, Daddy." Luke replied "Hurry back?"

"Daddy?" Barricade stifled laughter.

Breakdown smacked him upside the head for that one, looking down at his son and grinning widely. "I'll catch you later kiddo, be good." He noted.

As Breakdown had headed out the front door, leaving Luke with the strange mech, the boy gulped. Barricade himself felt a little nervous as well, he didn't have any kids, he barely had dated in the last few years. Yet, Barricade knew that the boy was his foster nephew, and at the end of the day that meant they'd need to bond. "Well now that he's gone, I gotcha a little somethin'." Barricade noted, moving his hand into his subspace "I just didn't want your Dad to think I was spoiling ye or anything, but I think that's an Uncle's job, eh?" He winked.

Luke tilted his head a little bit, not sure of the answer to that himself. Taking out a small object, Barricade tossed it to him, Luke's eyes lit up as he saw what it was. Luke's family had never bought him video games before, but he'd always drooled and dreamed of it before. Looking over the small handheld game system, Luke looked up and Barricade. "Wow, thanks Uncle 'Cade, I've always wanted one of these." He stated bubbly "You sure it's not too expensive?" He asked.

"Don't say I never spoiled you." Barricade winked "Though I bet your Dad does that a lot."

Barricade seated himself on the large couch calmly, peering down at Luke with a grin. Luke looked like a kid who had just woken up on Christmas Morning, something that Barricade attributed to the childhood he'd been told the boy had. "Daddy doesn't spoil me _that _much." Luke looked up at Barricade innocently "I don't think I'd like it if he did anyway." He shrugged.

"A sparkling who's fine with what he has... That's a rarity." Barricade chuckled "So, anything you want to ask me, kid?"

Luke stared up at Barricade, trotting over, and clamoring onto the couch with some struggle. Barricade was careful to help him up, knowing that the boy probably enjoyed the presence. Luke shrugged his shoulders a bit, peering up at Barricade again, and then up at the "ENFORCER" decal. "So you're an Enforcer?" The mech nodded in response "My..." Luke paused, correcting himself "Old Guardian used to tell me you guys were bad guys... You don't seem too bad to me." He noted.

Barricade grimaced as he registered what the boy was saying, huffing a bit. "You don't have anything to fear from me kid, we're family now." Barricade noted, poking him gently in the stomach "And us Enforcer's aren't anything to be afraid of anyway, we're the good guys." He explained "Wasn't it the Enforcers that got you away from him?" Luke nodded "See? Would bad guys help you?" He asked.

"No, I guess not." Luke shrugged "That's why I wasn't scared of you." He added.

Barricade nodded his head, figuring that to be the case. Most children were initially scared by his talons, red optics, and fangs, but after they saw he was Enforcer, would relax. Not that it was hard to get their trust, as Barricade was a soft mech, if not a little bit vicious in battle. "I can be a bit of a scary mech, but I'm not that bad." Barricade grinned "You'll see, when we get to know each other a bit more." He explained.

"You're like Daddy then?" Luke questioned "He scared me when I first met him. But he's like the biggest teddy bear in the world." Barricade lifted an optic ridge "That surprises you?"He asked.

Barricade chuckled a bit, more than a little surprised to hear that description of his brother of all things. Tapping the side of the couch, he shook his head a bit, carefully plucking Luke up and setting him on his knee. "Well, I did know that about your Dad, just didn't think anyone else did." He explained, shaking his head "He hasn't been a "teddy bear" as you put it for a very long time." He explained.

"Why not?"

Barricade's optic ridge furrowed, knowing that it was a little mature of subject matter. Their whole family history had been dark and he wasn't sure if telling a ten year old would be the best idea. Not to mention that he'd probably get one heck of an aft-whooping later if he did. "Maybe because he needed a sparkling in his life." He settled for "They do seem to change people a lot, I've noticed, at least." He added.

"Do you have sparklings, Uncle 'Cade?"

Barricade frowned at that, wishing he could answer with a "yes". In truth, though he knew little about how to handle on, he did want sparklings, without a doubt. He figured most Autobots and Decepticons wanted that, someone to keep their family legacy going, to love and teach about the world. But of course, it had been hard for Barricade to find a relationship let alone a sparkling. "I'm afraid not quite yet, someday I hope to have some though." He noted "I've always wanted them." He added.

Luke nodded his head a bit, looking, swinging his legs a bit. He could definitely tell that though Barricade may not have known it, he would make a good Dad. After all, he was already so good with him, at least. "Maybe you could adopt someday." Luke commented "That's what a lot of people do these days, at least Autobots, right?" He questioned.

Barricade shook his head. "I'm afraid my lifestyle doesn't fit the "single parenting" mold." Barricade replied calmly "But I've thought about it, just... I think that's the better position for your Dad." He shook his head quietly.

Luke nodded his head a bit, not mentioning the fact that Breakdown hadn't even talked about adoption yet. Mostly because Luke himself was too young at this point to think about being adopted by anyone again. After the pain of what his first adopted family had put him through, there was a certain happiness to him with just being Fostered. "Hey Uncle Barricade?" He stated, changing the subject, the mech looked back down at him "Do you know how the game works?" He asked.

Barricade grinned, setting Luke back down, and activating his holoform. Taking the box from the boy, and carefully opening it, the mustached police officer-like holoform carefully brought it out. "Well, it's pretty easy, according to the saleswoman, so, maybe we can figure it out together." Barricade commented calmly, looking the game over "If you'll give me a few minutes." Luke chuckled lightly "What's so funny?"

"There's an on switch on the side." Luke pointed.

If his holoform could have blushed, Barricade's face would have been tomato red. A giant advanced alien robot and he had missed the on switch, it was almost like something out of one of those comedy films. "Alright, you're already five steps ahead of me kid." Barricade nudged the boy playfully "Now do you think you could explain the point of these "cartoons" on TV?" He questioned.

"Which ones?" Luke piped up.

Barricade grinned a bit, taking the remote from the couch, he nodded a bit. "Which ones do you like?" He questioned.

As the mech turned on the television following his reply, and Luke settled into his game and the cartoon, Barricade sighed. He could get the hang of watching his nephew, he noted, even if he was new to this. He let the boy lean against him, only smiling a bit and shifting. Somehow, he had a feeling he was going to be enjoying the duty anyway.


	14. Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**CHAPTER 14  
Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas**

Breakdown had always been big on the holidays, mostly due to the kids he'd been working with. But this was the first year that putting up the tree wasn't just for show, but rather for the fact actual presents would be under it. It wasn't like he was alone in his first full-out Christmas however, as he had quickly learned Luke hadn't ever had much of one either. It was rather good timing, as they were a few weeks away from the trial, and Christmas would be a welcome calm before the storm, to say the least.

Luke himself had mixed feelings about the celebration, as much as he loved the idea of celebrating his first holiday in his new family. He'd never gotten real "gifts" before other than the game that Barricade had give him, and the thought of getting any more felt almost overwhelming. The tree was the coolest thing, as he'd discovered, it was towering as high as the ceiling and being an Autobot home, that was easily saying something. It was nice to have Barricade around again as well, considering the mech had come in to celebrate with them.

Breakdown had Luke on his shoulder while decorating the tree mostly, but once that was done, the boy had left to go to sleep. Leaving the two mechs alone to converse and talk about just how to go about the holiday. "So, why the tree?" Barricade questioned "I mean, I get why you're putting it up this year, but why have it before?" He questioned.

"Just in case." Breakdown shrugged.

Breakdown didn't want to openly admit that he loved the holiday, it seemed too weird for someone like him. He sighed a bit, crouching low to check on the packages carefully. He'd only been able to afford a few gifts for Luke on top of those from "Santa Claus" but he still felt there was a decent amount under the tree for a mech that made only so much money a year. "Kid's gonna think he died and went to the all spark." Barricade noted "So, what's the plan for the whole "Santa" thing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it require eating cookies and drinking milk on top of the presents?"

Breakdown grunted, he hadn't even thought about that one, which was a problem. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, looking the mech calmly in the optics. "Bridges to cross when they come to them, or however the humans say it." Breakdown replied flatly "If nothing else we pour out the milk and crush the cookies into crumbs, he's ten, he won't know the difference." He explained.

"Surprised you aren't more excited about this." Barricade frowned "Getting to play Santa is supposed to be tons of fun."

Breakdown grinned a little bit to himself, looking down at the ground a bit as he stood. "I guess I'm a little nervous. I've never had to do it before, and as silly as it is, I don't want to screw up." He explained, taking a deep breath "I just worry he'll wake up, or decide not to believe in Santa... It's like." He grunted "Okay, I'm excited as frag and nervous at the same time, that make any sense?" He questioned.

"I guess, but you're talking to me here, so not totally." Barricade shrugged "The most time I've spent doing stuff for kids is on cases." He sighed a bit, sitting on the Transformer-sized couch "And as much as I'd love for that to change, I don't think it will anytime soon." He noted, leaning back a bit "So any adoption papers under the tree this year?" He questioned with a wink.

"I'm not adopting Luke."

The words that came out of Breakdown's vocal processor nearly stunned Barricade. Not only did he not see it coming, but to hear it in itself was a shocking thing considering how much the mech seemed to love the young human. "What? That's a joke, right?" Barricade questioned "If you loved that boy anymore I'd have to question if you were even my brother." He added.

"Luke's better off _not _being related to me by law." Breakdown explained "We go through enough prejudice everyday. I can't even imagine an outcome of adoption proceedings that didn't involve him being taken away from me." He told him, as calmly as he could, though it did hurt a bit to say "All I have to do is make sure Luke stays here until he's eighteen, and he'll never have to worry about it." He added.

"And what happens if he gets older and _wants _to be adopted?"

Breakdown was silent at that, he wasn't sure about how to answer that in all honesty. "Then I'll just have to explain to him why I can't do that to him. After all, why do we need a piece of paper to prove that we're family?" Breakdown looked towards the hallway that led to Luke's bedroom "He knows that I'm his Father, all that adoption is is a piece of paper." He then added "When have we ever needed a piece of paper to be family?" He asked.

"Eh, I guess I see what you're saying."

Breakdown nodded his head a bit, putting a finger to his lips as he heard the door to Luke's room open. After all, the last thing he wanted was to make Luke think that he didn't want him at all, which in his fragile state right now, he could easily think. "Daddy?" Luke called out.

"Yes?"

"I think I had an accident again."

Breakdown frowned, though Luke was a little old to be wetting the bed, he knew it happened. He'd woken to the boy screaming in terror before, and knew that once in a while the memories of his abuse did come back in such a force. Taking a deep breath, and standing up to his feet, he turned towards Barricade. "Can we talk about this more later? I need to, y'know." He explained.

"Sure."

As Breakdown left, Barricade could only wonder how long Breakdown could honestly keep up the stance of not adopting the boy. _I give him a year... _Barricade thought to himself.

...

It was an hour later when Breakdown had finally gotten the child calmed down. By that time, he'd gotten him cleaned, and changed his sheets as he did each time. But that night he could still feel the boy tremble as he was settled into bed. "Luke..." The boy looked up at him "Hey, you're shaking, everything alright." The boy was silent "Bud, talk to me." He added.

"I'm still scared."

Breakdown processed the words for a moment, but understood what it meant. He was talking about the trial, something that, unfortunately, Luke was old enough to understand. "What have I told you, kid?" Breakdown said quietly "All they want you to do is tell them what he did to you. Then you'll never have to see him again." Luke was silent "Come on, there's no reason to be afraid, Luke, especially not at such a happy time of the year." He noted.

Luke shifted a bit in the bed, turning on his side a little, he settled himself. The boy knew that his foster parent was right, but he still couldn't shake the feeling. After Christmas was over, unfortunately, he'd have to stand up and testify whether he wanted to or not. "I'll try." Luke replied, quietly as could be "But can I tell you a secret?" Breakdown nodded a little "I'm kinda worried I'm not on the nice list too." He added.

Breakdown smirked, now this was more of something a kid like him should have been worried about at his age. Carefully leaning forward, and kissing the boy on the top of his head, he smiled a little. "Luke, you have nothing to worry about there. I have connections with Santa, and you are _definitely _on his nice list." Breakdown explained "I bet you the elves are already working on your toys-"

"Then why have I never gotten presents on Christmas?"

Breakdown frowned, that was a question that was tough to answer. On one hand, he could tell the truth and give away that Santa wasn't, in fact, real, while on the other, he could simply tell a lie. As a realist, the latter seemed almost difficult, but he still couldn't crush a ten year old's spirit. At the end of the day, that would land him in more trouble than a lie might. "Well, you never celebrated Christmas before, silly." Breakdown poked the boy gently in the stomach "You gotta do that to get presents." He added.

"Oh." Luke shrugged "That makes sense." He was silent for a moment "What if I don't want a toy for Christmas?"

"What kid doesn't?"

Luke stared at Breakdown with a look that said he was as serious as a heart attack. "What I really want is for you to be happy." Luke explained, Breakdown raised an optic ridge "I mean, like... Not to have to go through preju... Preju..." He struggled then added "You know all the time." Breakdown smiled a little at that "Well, and one of those cool new toys, you know the Autobot ones?" He asked.

Breakdown couldn't help but grin wider, the boy certainly had a heart of gold, thinking on those terms. "Well, I don't know about your toy, for sure." Breakdown explained, sighing a bit "But you just... Don't worry about the prejudice, okay, kiddo? Some things are even out of Santa's power..." He paused a moment "But with that, I think it's time you went back to sleep. I'll be joining you in it soon enough." He said with a yawn.

Luke nodded his head slowly, resting his head against the pillow calmly. Breakdown had moved for the bedroom door slowly, thinking over why exactly Luke may have wished for something so uncharacteristically unselfish for a child. At the same time, however, he knew the answer in his spark, even if in his frame of mind, it was better not to fool himself into believing an adoption could ever happen. "Sweet dreams, Luke."

As he flicked the light back off and exited the room, Breakdown could only hope the next few nights leading to Christmas would be easier.


	15. Christmas

****ANONYMOUS BW FANGIRL: Cute idea, I'll consider it. :)

...

**CHAPTER 15  
Christmas **

Luke was more excited on Christmas Eve than he had been the entire month of December. For the longest time, he'd never gotten to enjoy what other kids did, the entire feeling of the "yuletide" season lost to him. He'd spent most of the day inspecting his presents on the ground for the first time, though he had no idea what any of the gifts could be. He'd gotten into his pajamas long before his bedtime on the insistence of Breakdown, who knew that he'd be asleep within the next few hours.

Christmas in their home was small, of course, Barricade was still there, but as his only other family, that was it. Though Optimus, his two children, son-in-law, and young grandchild had come over for a few hours before having to leave. "You'll never guess what my gift is." Barricade grinned, sipping a cup of Energon "I made sure that one would be hard to tell." He added.

"Just one, Daddy?" Luke whined.

Breakdown smirked a bit at Luke as he begged, as most children did. Yet knowing better than to give in, he did avoid the answer of "yes" as much as he wanted to say "yes". "The tradition is Christmas morning, Luke. I'm a stickler for traditions." Breakdown's holoform seated himself beside his foster son with a smile "Besides, that Santa Claus hasn't even come yet." He explained.

"Does Santa even come to Autobot homes?"

Breakdown smirked a bit, knowing what the boy meant. Of course, the Autobots did not have the same beliefs as humans always, but many had human children they were more than willing to make an exception for. After all, though they raised their children on Autobot beliefs and traditions as well, it was only fair that the children were raised on human traditions and beliefs as well. "What? We believe in Santa too!" Breakdown observed "In fact most of them with human kids do." He explained.

Barricade smirked, sipping his energon cube further as he watched his brother interact with Luke. It was like he had told his young foster nephew, he had never seen this side of his brother since before the war. He definitely liked the side of him, as he had remembered the cold and reserved mech that came before, and sometimes, though fleetingly would show itself again. "Daddy?" Breakdown tilted his head down at him carefully, raising an eyebrow "Do Autobots have holidays?" He asked.

Breakdown smiled a bit, nodding as he moved Luke carefully into his lap. "Of course we do, and religions to go with most of them. Except the sillier ones." Breakdown explained "We'll celebrate a few if you want, though we don't have many "gift giving" holidays." He then added "Ours are more... Symbolic than that most of the time." He explained.

Barricade shifted a bit, and then added. "Though on the Primus Sollice and our creation days, it's a different story." He explained "In that sense, our cultures are similar, since the Solice is basically our "Christmas" to celebrate all that Primus has blessed us with." He then added "It's a bit like Thanksgiving with presents too, come to think of it." He added.

Luke only stared blankly at Barricade, clearly confused by his explanation. "Don't worry, that isn't until May in human terms, trust me, you'll understand." Breakdown commented, patting the boy on the back "I'm surprised you don't already know these holidays." He admitted.

"They found them pointless." Luke shrugged "I barely got a "happy birthday"."

Breakdown tensed at that, hugging the boy closer and kissing the top of his head affectionately. "You'll get a lot more than that come March." Breakdown commented quietly, drawing circles in his back "And you know what..." He carefully went under the tree, bringing a present out "One couldn't hurt." He noted with a wink.

The last thing he wanted was Luke's former caretakers on the boy's mind, after all. So to see the boy's face light up as he ripped through the wrapping paper was definitely enough to make him slowly smile. Noting the look Barricade was giving him, he attempted to stiffen himself up again as Luke traced his fingers along the new video game he'd gotten in excitement. "What?" He questioned.

"Wish I had a camera." Barricade teased.

"If you did, I'd have smashed it."

Luke only giggled a little at that one, still convinced that Breakdown's soft side was anything but hidden. Though Breakdown knew that he'd never actually seen his nastier, meaner side, which he reserved for his enemies or rather, anyone who antagonized him. It was one part of his nature that Breakdown hoped that Luke would never _have _to see for that matter. "That the one you wanted?" Luke nodded and grinned widely "Good, you can play it in the morning, because it's time for you to go to bed, shortstack." He stated with a yawn.

"But I'm not tired! I want to stay up and see Santa!"

Breakdown chuckled, picking Luke up as he slowly stood from his seated position. "Yeah, well, Santa doesn't come until you're asleep. So, that ain't an option, squirt." He noted, carefully moving towards the hallway leading to Luke's bedroom "I'll even read you a story if you want, that'll give you another fifteen minutes." He grunted.

"Night Before Christmas?"

Breakdown nearly wanted to say "no" after he'd read it to him at least forty times since he got it. But taking a deep breath, he nodded his head slowly, if it got Luke to go to sleep so he could recharge, he could deal, at least for one night.

...

Luke was up and begging to open presents before the sun was even up, not to Breakdown's surprise at all. Groaning and stretching a bit as he grabbed his morning Energon, he didn't even bother to make Luke wait. At this point, Breakdown knew that Barricade would be up within the next twenty minutes with all the noise anyway. Of course, Luke was like a little animal, tearing through the stocking that Breakdown had hunted down first before going straight to "Santa"'s presents first.

"Luke, slow down a little buddy." Breakdown chuckled slightly, smiling a bit "They're not going anywhere, you can take your time." He noted.

Luke gave him a look at that, as if not understanding the concept. Breakdown just waved it off, allowing the boy to enjoy his first Christmas. After all, he wasn't harming anyone by just tearing through gifts, it was just the way the children did it. "Couldn't even wait a millisecond, could he?" Breakdown turned as Barricade made his way forward "He's like us on the Primus Sollice at hyper speed." He teased.

"Let him have his fun, bro." Breakdown winked.

Barricade smirked, taking another sip of his energon cube, which was in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he watched as Luke opened his gift, his eyes lit up like Christmas lights themselves, holding up the brand new console. Breakdown shot him a look, as though to say "how much are you going to spoil him?" though Barricade only chuckled lightly. "Aw come on, Breakdown, he loved the handheld. And I have the cash." He noted.

"Trying to make me look bad?" Breakdown grunted.

Of course, he didn't entirely mean to be bitter, simply a bit frustrated. If nothing else, because he could never afford to buy Luke the extremely expensive consoles such as the one that Barricade had just given him. "Breakdown, it's Christmas, don't be such a "Scrooge" as the humans would put it." His brother patted him on the back gently "Not trying to show you up at all, bro. Just trying to give my nephew a good Christmas." He explained.

"Thanks Uncle 'Cade!" Luke piped up "This is awesome!"

"We'll set it up later." Barricade noted "But there's a few games under there too."

Luke grinned a bit, pulling out the next gift quickly as he could as the two mech's continued to talk. He was already loving this "Christmas" holiday, needless to say, but then again what child didn't? He looked over the next neatly wrapped package, he looked it over a bit, noting the odd shape. "Go ahead, bud, open it up." Breakdown told him as he inched a bit closer.

Carefully unwrapping the rather large present, Luke's eyes widened at what he saw. Carefully, and gently, he picked up the small, but still authentic, Ion Cannon carefully. For a moment, it took him some time to take in the fact that he'd just been given one of the Transformers primary weapons. "Keeping up tradition, eh, Breakdown?" Barricade noted "Are you sure it's safe to give a ten year old _human _a weapon though?" He asked.

"We got our first Ion Cannons when we were ten vorns old." Breakdown replied, shrugging his shoulders "But trust me, he won't be using it without me present until he's at least fifteen." He then added, calmly "Safety's on, and Primus knows he's too young to know how to activate it." He noted, as Luke stared it over carefully "Do you like it, squirt?" He questioned.

Luke looked it over carefully, it was painted to Breakdown's color scheme, which was no surprise. He grinned a bit, it was big in his arms, but he supposed it was supposed to be, despite clearly being made for a human to wield. "It's awesome. Will you show me how to shoot it!?" Luke questioned.

"Not in the house, we'll go outside after the rest of the gifts."

Luke nodded his head, carefully pulling out another package, a little bigger. He set it near Breakdown's lap carefully. "What's this?" He questioned.

"Yours!"

Breakdown blinked, staring at Barricade, whom he known must have helped, but seemed to pretend to be occupied with his own gift from Luke. Which was, as far as he could tell, some sort of spoiler for his civilian form outside of Enforcer duties. "Kiddo, you didn't have to get me anything." Breakdown commented as he slowly began to open it "You've been my gift this year." He added.

"Just open it and be happy." Luke teased.

Breakdown noted the interior of the package calmly, he could only chuckle a bit. Along with a couple of new chrome spinners he'd been eyeing, he found a small bumper sticker which, to his almost amusement, read: "WORLDS GREATEST DAD". "Really? He questioned, holding it up "I think I'm far from it, little man." He noted.

"Yeah, you are." Luke grinned.

Breakdown grinned a bit, pulling an arm around Luke carefully, and rubbing his arm gently. To say the least, he was more than happy that Luke did feel that way, as hard as it was to believe. "Merry Christmas, Daddy." Luke finally spoke.

"Merry Christmas, li'l guy."

Breakdown could only hope that the rest of their time together would go as smoothly as these first few months, and Christmas had.


	16. As Time Goes On

ANONYMOUS BW FANGIRL: A very Merry Christmas to you as well!**  
**

...

**CHAPTER 16**  
**As Time Goes On**

The day of the trial, Luke was more afraid than ever to come face-to-face with Ridgeway again. The always brave and rather mature boy looked like the young child he was that day, between the fear in his face and the weakness in his knees. Breakdown himself was just hoping that this would be over and done with as soon as possible. If Ridgeway went to prison for abusing, neglecting, and ultimately, endangering Luke that would mean that his rights would be _permanently _terminated, and Luke could be his foster child as long as he wanted to be.

The judge stood before them, and the trial was already about two-thirds of the way into it. Every so often, Breakdown would notice that Ridgeway peered over at Luke with a grimace and hatred in his optics. He'd return it for the small boy with a gnarling gape of his mouth and the coldest glare he could muster, he didn't want to be that way, but he wouldn't let him intimidate Luke any longer. "Your honor." The mech that represented them spoke up "It is my belief that Lucas is loved and cared for in his current foster care setting. And if you will no doubt notice, unlike in the pictures shown there are no bruises on his body." He noted.

"I never gave him those bruises." Ridgeway snapped.

"Silence." The judge spoke up loudly, glaring down upon the mech "You've had your chance to tell your side."

Breakdown snorted, and quite the side it had been. He'd called Luke "clumsy" with "a wild imagination", and while the latter was true in some ways, Breakdown had been told what Ridgeway did, and he knew that none of it was ultimately true. At least not when it came to the situation. "With this being said, I believe that it is time that the prosecution hears the truth from the victim himself." Luke felt a lump form in his throat "We call Lucas Steven Blithe to the stand." He noted.

Breakdown gently ran circle around the the child's back with a finger as he made his way up, said his vows, and seated himself. Breakdown watched Ridgeway out of the corner of his optic, trying to keep himself as calm as he could. "Now, Luke, can I call you Luke?" Luke nodded his head at the mech questioning him slowly "You were adopted by Ridgeway, correct?" Another nod "And at what point in your life did the abuse begin?" He questioned.

"When I was four..." Luke spoke quietly, not even daring to look towards his former guardian "I forgot to clean my room and Ridgeway didn't like a dirty room... So he... He punched me in my tummy and told me to "get off my ass and clean my room"." He shifted uncomfortably, growing visibly sick "He did it a lot when I didn't clean my room." He explained.

The mech nodded slowly, approaching the witness stand carefully. Breakdown was thankful for the fact that his attorney was a friendly and child-loving mech, as he knew it comforted Luke and let him know he was doing the right thing. "Abuse is a pretty serious accusation, Lucas." The attorney pointed out carefully "Especially when it's the mech that raised you for nearly your entire life." He then added "Why come forward now, son?" He questioned.

"My Daddy told me if I did he could help me."

The attorney nodded towards Breakdown. "Your "Daddy" being your current legal guardian, Breakdown?" Luke nodded his head quietly "Of course, he was the one who came to you, and as I understand he's managed to give you a better home in the last four months than this mech..." He pointed towards Ridgeway slowly "Did in ten years." Luke nodded again "Why is that, Luke?" He questioned.

Luke stared down at his hands, and for a moment, Breakdown worried he was too scared to speak. "I was just Ridgeway and Castaway's pet, like a... A dog." Luke's eyes met his former guardian's optics slowly "But Daddy... He..." He peered to Breakdown now "He never hurts me, or makes me clean him up... Or hits me when I have an accident because I can't use the bathroom without permission." That last part seemed to strike a chord with most of the jury "'Cause he said family doesn't do that." He added.

"You little pit spawned piece of scrap!"

Ridgeway stood with a violent start, clearly angered by Luke's outburst of the outright truth. Two guard Autobots stood and carefully forced him back into his seat, cutting him off before he could say anything else. "No further questions, your honor." The attorney said, looking at Luke slowly "I think this little boy has gone through enough the last ten years. The last thing he needs is to relive every moment spent in the hell hole this mech put him through." He spoke quietly.

The defending side knew they had lost, barely muttering a "no questions" in regards to Luke. Guided back to Breakdown by a young femme, Luke allowed Breakdown to move him up in the palm of his hand. "You did good, Luke. See? Not so bad, was it?" He questioned, Luke shook his head slowly, breathing a sigh of relief "In a few more minutes you'll never have to see him again, son." He added.

Though a few minutes turned into a few hours, it was a quick decision. Ridgeway got forty vorns in prison, insuring Luke would be long gone by the time he got out, and both Breakdown and Luke could finally breathe a sigh of relief, and know that he'd never go back to the mech again. As Luke watched the mech slowly marched away in stasis cuffs, Breakdown placed a finger on his shoulder as gently as he could. "Luke..." Luke peered up at him "Are you ready to go home?" He questioned.

Luke only nodded his head, allowing Breakdown to carefully carry him from the courtroom. Though he couldn't tell what would happen next, he did know that whatever lay ahead, could be nothing as bad as this.

...

Four years had come and gone since the day that Luke had finally been freed from Ridgeway for good. But it would have been another two before Castaway, too, saw her day in court, and was sent away to jail. By the time that trial had ended, Luke had fully integrated himself into Breakdown's family, and within the next two that followed, he still remained with the former Decepticon. Though the fourteen year old hadn't been adopted, Breakdown had finally seemed to convince him no paper needed to be there for him to know he was his son.

Luke had grown a lot since that day, a great deal. His sand blond hair was short, and almost buzz cut, and he had grown to be as tall as the top of Breakdown's stomach in his holoform. But one thing hadn't changed beyond anything, and that was the fact that the young boy, now a young man, was still overcoming the struggles of the aftermath of his last family. And unfortunately, Breakdown doubted such trauma would ever go away. It had become a weekly thing, waking to Luke's nightmares, his screaming, and thrashing always loud and fierce.

So that night, as he rushed into the room, the mech reminded himself to gingerly hold the teenager for a moment before attempting anything. He got the usual slams against his chest, but ultimately, Luke relaxed as his blue eyes shot open. "Luke, you're okay, youngling." Breakdown stated quietly as he trembled in his arms "Your Dad's here now." He noted.

"It was so real." Luke muttered.

"Aren't they always?" Breakdown asked.

As Luke took the cup of water that lay on his nightstand, and sipped it, he looked at the mech. These nights had become much less easy over the years, as Luke had grown much too big to fit in his lap, or carry in his arms without difficulty. But it didn't stop Breakdown from trying, as he showed by carefully stroking the boy's hair carefully. "I can't keep doing this, they're not getting any better." Luke breathed out "And you can't keep waking up from recharge every night to-" He began.

"You're my son, I don't mind." Breakdown added.

"Just a Foster Son."

Breakdown sighed, hating when Luke brought that up more than anything else from his "teen angst". Though he loved the boy, he still retained the belief that at the end of the day, it was not worth the risk to Luke's safety that might come should he decide to adopt him. After all, the boy still faced daily prejudice from peers and adults, it would only get worse if he adopted him. "Don't talk like that. It's still my job, and I love you." He gently pushed his head so that he looked at him "I'm not them, Luke, remember that." He explained.

"I know, I'm sorry." Luke's throat felt dry, his eyes meeting Breakdown's "I'm sorry I woke you up too."

"Don't worry about it." He gently pushed Luke back onto his back, and pulled the sports themed comforter up to his chin "Do you want me to stay a little while?" He questioned, Luke shrugged his shoulders a bit "I'll take that as a yes." Breakdown climbed onto the queen-sized bed carefully, wrapping an arm around him "Come on, you can sleep against me." He noted.

Luke slowly moved his head against Breakdown's chest slowly. Most kids would see his actions as childish, but then again, most hadn't gone through what he had for his first ten years of life. On some nights, Breakdown's presence near him had been the only thing that allowed him to fall asleep without far that Ridgeway or Castaway would escape and smother him to death in his sleep. "Dad?" Breakdown peered down at Luke slowly "Can you stay the night?" He questioned tiredly.

Breakdown nodded his head slowly, holding the teenager closer. "Sure thing, bud."

As Luke slowly fell back asleep, he was confident that at least for that night, he'd be free of any of the memories he wished to escape.

...

A/N: Anddddd we've finally made it to the main part of the story, where Luke is fourteen! :D


	17. The Family Tree

**CHAPTER 17  
The Family Tree**

Luke was exhausted the following morning, needless to say. It seemed that every time he had his nightmares, the next morning he was sluggish and rather jumpy. Breakdown took notice of the young teenager's sluggishness, but kept himself quiet for a moment before speaking. "Luke?" Luke stared up at his foster father quietly "I think we're going to start up sessions with Dr. Bailor." He commented quietly "Your nightmares are getting worse, and the therapy was helping for a while..." He noted.

Luke nodded his head a bit, knowing arguing with Breakdown on that subject would get him nowhere. He did need to go back to therapy, as much as he didn't like it, it did help more than not going hurt. "Dad?" Breakdown stared at him slightly "Nothing..." Luke quickly decided.

"Lucas."

Luke twiddled his thumbs a bit as he looked thoughtfully off to the side. Breakdown always knew when something was weighing on his mind, and by the look of it, now was no different. Putting his hands in his pockets, he swayed on the balls of his feet a little bit. "You know, we're coming on my fifth year in the home." Luke began, to which the mech raised an optic ridge "I was just wondering..." He began "You know, just forget it, I'm just..." He paused "Wondering what we're doing this year." He lied as best he could.

Breakdown didn't buy it for a second, but decided the last thing he wanted was a confrontation. "I was thinking we could go down to Hawaii for the week, you know, like we did last spring break?" Breakdown suggested, shifting a bit "I think it'd be nice to get away from here a while. Plus, you sure do seem to enjoy the "sights"." He teased.

"Hawaii sounds awesome." Luke grinned.

In truth, if he had been honest, he might have asked the mech if this was the year that he'd adopt him. And Luke couldn't lie, he'd wanted that since the moment they'd walked out of that courtroom. However, he knew that Breakdown wouldn't adopt him, he knew the answer was "no", no matter how much inside he wanted it to be "yes". "Come on kiddo, I'm gonna be late." Breakdown nodded his head "Get your things." He added.

Luke nodded his head, moving into his bedroom, he threw his books and notebooks inside. As he zipped up his backpack slowly, Luke reflected on his own matter-of-fact statement, five years, he'd nearly spent five years with Breakdown. And despite the fact he felt more loved, and cared for, than he ever had, he still felt like he was just his foster kid in other ways. "Luke?" Luke stared up at Breakdown a bit as he appeared in the doorway "Everything okay?" He questioned.

"Fine."

As Luke exited the bedroom and moved past Breakdown, the mech's face fell slowly. He knew that Luke was feeling something that he was not telling him, and unfortunately, not able to be read minds like some mech's he could only guess. Slowly turning around, and leaving the room, he silently hoped that at the very least, it was nothing too terrible.

...

_Family Tree_.

The moment that those words came out of Luke's history teacher's mouth, he could already feel his stomach in knots. Luke knew the problem before the teacher even told him too, he didn't exactly have a family to make a tree of. There was his foster family, but as he came to learn over the years, they didn't count as your "family" in every class, not unless you had been adopted. Luke shuddered at the thought of even considering giving a report involving the family of Ridgeway or Castaway, and quickly wrote off any thought of that that entered his head.

Instead, he sucked in his gut slowly, and approached the desk. The man stared up at him through his thick, horn-rimmed glasses, and smiled. "What can I do for you, Luke?" He questioned.

"Sir, about the assignment." Luke stared down at the paper "I can't exactly _do _a biological family tree." He paused a moment, then stared at him again "I don't exactly know who my biological parents _are_." He explained politely.

Mr. Milton was often a kind man, and a part of Luke hoped the man would understand his situation. Yet, he knew what the man's brow furrowing meant, and already could feel a heaviness in his heart. "I'd nearly forgotten about your Foster Care status." Luke stared down at the floor quietly "Listen, Luke, none of the class needs to know... I'll pretend to give you the 0-" He began.

"Mr. Milton, I've lived with my Dad for the last four years." Luke explained "He's got a real deep family history that would be so cool to talk about to the class." The man seemed to meet his glance "No one has to know that I'm not adopted..." He began.

"You know I can't do that Luke."

Luke felt his face fall quietly, leaning against the desk, nearly wanting to punch himself in the face. At least then, he would have had a proper excuse for the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Right, yeah... It was worth a shot though." Luke replied, his eyes hitting the ground "Just..." He paused a moment "Send me the alternate assignment through email." He explained.

He could tell that his teacher had more to say, but the teenager was not entirely interested in what it was. It was days like these that he hated being a foster kid, not that it was hard to. Despite the fact he had a family, there was no truth to the "no one can deny that" statement some people so often threw around. "Like anyone would want to hear about the freak's Decepticon family..." He heard as a couple of kids past his locker.

"Right?" Another teenager, a girl commented "I've seen his foster Dad, missing an optic and everything. He looks like an even bigger freak than him." She then laughed, and added "Every story he'd tell would probably involve how to best gut a-"

Luke slammed his locker door shut, and made his way down the hallway before he could hear anymore. As much as he wanted to ignore every time he heard those words, it wasn't an easy task. Luke had friends, in fact, he had quite a few of them, but that didn't stop the sideways glares, or the whispers. He knew they were there, and Breakdown had always warned him about them, and how worse they would get if he was adopted. But oddly, Luke figured he may not have minded as much had he still gotten to tell them the _real _history of the family he'd come to know and love.

"Blithe!"

Luke turned his head slowly as he noticed the gym teacher standing nearby. Their gym teacher seemed to be the only person in the school who genuinely knew what he was going through. He'd been like Luke, an orphan raised by a former Decepticon couple, though he didn't go tossing that fact around to just anyone, he had opened up to Luke. "Hey coach." He said quietly.

"Don't let them see you in tears, kid." Coach Barrett said, his eyes locking with Luke's own "They aren't worth it, I bet it would have been one _hell _of a report." He explained, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders "Need me to give them extra laps in class?" He questioned.

"They aren't worth that either, Coach." Luke grunted.

Barrett patted him on the back comfortingly, smiling at the young man with sympathy in his eyes. Luke knew he had every right to sympathize, as he'd more than likely gone through a similar situation as a young man. "You're right, but I'll give it to 'em anyway." He replied, to which Luke could only smile a little bit "Now go on, kid. You're gonna be late again." He added.

"Thanks Coach, again."

Luke rushed off down the hall, pushing back the tears that had formed in his eyes. Luke hated it when he cried, as he'd grown up for so long seeing it as weak, and it had yet to leave his thoughts as being anything else. Taking a deep breath, he kept his eyes at the ground as he entered his English classroom, composing himself slowly and taking his seat. As he took another look at the assignment sheet, his eyes crossed and he shoved it into his backpack, not allowing it to torture him anymore.

If nothing else, he refused to let his own mind and thoughts put himself down yet again.

...

The "Autobot Buddies" meeting was done much more quickly than it had when Luke had been a child. Finally making his way away from the circled chairs, he took a deep breath, and made his way towards Breakdown's office. He'd long ago been promoted to co-head of the program by Ultra Magnus, and as a result, his office had become bigger, and his hours a little longer. "Already done?" Breakdown questioned, setting a data pad down as Luke nodded "Great, well, take a seat while I finish this up. Do that project you said you had to do." He added.

Luke grimaced at the thought of doing that, of checking for that email and reading through whatever paper he had to write. Breakdown's optic caught sight of the look on his face almost immediately, his holoform appearing in front of him. "Do you need to tell me something, Luke?" Breakdown questioned, carefully stroking the side of his face "What's wrong, kid? You look like someone just kicked you in the shins or something." He added.

"It's-"

"If you tell me it's nothing I'll call the school and find out." Breakdown stated quietly.

Luke felt his face flush over pink with embarrassment, knowing he _had_ been caught. Shaking his head a bit, but letting Breakdown comfort him, his eyes met the singular eye of his holoform. "I'll... Tell you at home, okay?" Luke said quietly "I don't want to talk about it here." He noted.

Breakdown only nodded, giving the teenager a kiss on the top of the head. "Alright, but you're going to tell me." He told him firmly.

Luke could only imagine what Breakdown's reaction to what he had to say would be.


	18. It Hurts

**CHAPTER 18  
It Hurts**

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Luke hardly looked up towards the front door, almost wanting to just keep quiet. Breakdown had had a long day, and therefore, his talk to his son about what had gone on was belated. Yet Luke simply took a deep breath, looking at Breakdown as slowly as he could, keeping as calm as he could manage. "Dad... I want to be adopted." Luke explained quietly "I don't want to be a foster kid anymore." He managed.

Breakdown nearly wanted to collapse after he heard those words. He felt his mainframe going on haywire, wondering silently what the best response to this request had to be. "Luke, we've been over this countless times." Breakdown replied, keeping his voice low and calm as he could "I love you with all my spark, but adoption is not what is best for you, or any child fostered by a former Decepticon." He added.

"My coach was adopted." Luke pointed out "It worked out fine for him."

"That was different, Luke."

"How?"

Breakdown shifted, there was the inevitable, and hard question to answer. His "no" went beyond just being a former Decepticon, in the Autobot adoption circuit, it was no secret that status meant a lot too. Though Breakdown made an honest living, and had put a good roof over Luke and his head. But on the other hand, he was middle class, and with regular Autobots, that wasn't an issue. But on the other hand for former Decepticons, there were common misconceptions. More often than not, they believed if they weren't in the upper class, they weren't trying hard enough to "change". And if that was the case, clearly, they _must _have ulterior motives.

Breakdown scowled a bit at the very thought of it, but took a deep breath. "I know your coach's parents, they make more in a month than I have the last four years I've had you." Breakdown explained, trying to put it in easy terms "It's not easy for mech's who work for... Well, charitable organizations like I do to do a lot of things, adoption is one of them." He added.

"That's stupid!" Luke stared at Breakdown "Ridgeway and Castaway were working class and they go to adopt me and-"

"I know." Breakdown replied, his voice cracking "But it's not even worth trying, Luke."

The second set of words stung the teenager hard, and Breakdown didn't miss the cringe after he'd spoken them. Laying back against the pillows, Luke attempted to take in what Breakdown was telling him, chewing his lip again. "It's not worth it because... Because I'm not worth it..." Luke muttered, staring up at the mech quietly "You don't want to adopt me." He stated quietly.

"NO!" Breakdown shouted quickly, crouching down "Luke, that isn't it at all. I couldn't love you any more if I tried." He carefully moved his finger forward, stroking his cheek a little bit "I just, I can't..." He began.

"Whatever."

Luke stood from the bed quickly, and Breakdown could easily tell that he'd hurt him, big time. Standing up a bit, he stared after the boy, uncertain of what more to say. If nothing else, he felt a great deal like taking his own cannon, placing it against his temple, and blasting his head to smithereens. "Where are you going, kid?" He questioned.

"I just need to be alone, okay?"

Breakdown didn't argue, but he did carefully remove a piece of paper that Luke had been holding. Looking over the family tree assignment, he slowly sulked as he realized the boy's reasoning. Taking a deep breath, he sighed quietly, trying to figure out how to handle this in a way that made any sense. Unfortunately, for the first time in a long time, it was hard to THINK of a logical reason outside of everything he had just told Luke. "Primus have mercy on me... Why must this be so fragging hard?" He cursed a bit more in Cybertronian.

Getting up from the floor, and exiting the room, he tried to think of ways to make it work, yet found that was even harder. It was one of many things that being a former Decepticon just seemed to overcomplicate, as much as he hated to say that. For a moment, he stared at the home comm link that was still attached to the wall, he was silent for a long, hard moment, before he walked over and dialed a number. "Prime? Yeah, it's me." Breakdown said quietly, looking over his shoulder "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I just... Can we talk... When you're free?" He asked "Great, I'll be there." He noted.

All Breakdown could hope as he hung up was that his impromptu visit would not be as desperate as he felt it might seem.

...

Luke climbed out the window as quietly as he could the next morning, taking a deep breath. He wrapped the jacket over his body carefully, and hugged himself for warmth as a chill shot past his body. Luke had never once, since he'd come to live with Breakdown, thought of running away before that night. But as a boy that had been through all that he had, Luke couldn't ignore the fact that he just didn't feel wanted anymore. How was he supposed to feel? It had nearly been five years and the mech was no closer to adopting him than he had been four years earlier.

He pushed the tears forming in his eyes away as carefully as he could, he promised himself he was not going to shed them, not today. If Breakdown didn't want him as his son officially, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurt. He shifted the weight of his backpack carefully, he'd packed it with essentials, food, water, a few changes of clothing, and of course, some of his hard-earned allowance. It wasn't enough to keep him alive the rest of his life, but just enough that he could disappear and live.

Wrapping his scarf around his neck, Luke let himself move through the dirt of the desert, and he quietly made his way towards Jasper. He only dared a single look back at his home, the home he had grown up in, and let one more tear escape. Somehow, he knew that Breakdown would be okay without him, he always had been okay without him, all he'd ever been was stress, stress and frustration that the mech didn't need. And now, Breakdown could get back into his life, he could have his life back...

Luke could only hope that he would find what he was looking for elsewhere.

...

"I'm quite honestly still stunned that you haven't adopted him."

Breakdown cringed at Optimus's words, though it was not the first time he had heard them. Resting against the couch in his large mansion of a home, he breathed inwardly. He felt himself subconsciously rubbing his fore plates as he thought over his next words towards the Autobot leader. "I've wanted to so badly, Prime. You have no idea." Breakdown spoke silently "I filled out the paperwork for a request at least twelve times since he was eleven, but I keep talking myself out of it." He shook his head "No one is going to give me custody of that boy." He noted.

"They already have." Optimus replied.

Breakdown chuckled, Optimus knew as well as he, a permanent placement was much different than a foster one. Shifting a bit, he shook his head silently, looking up at the mech. "I've done too much bad and I'm too low in the class system to be able to do it." Breakdown explained "They'd find something wrong with how I took care of him, and send him to another home." He then added "You can't look at me and lie and say-" He noted.

"Breakdown..."

The calm seriousness laden within the Prime's voice commanded attention. Though Breakdown was not the type to yield to it, somehow, for some reason, he was compelled to at that very moment. "You have friends, many of them who went through or were a part of the system." Optimus replied, shaking his head "All of them have seen you raise that young boy into a very kind young man." The mech was silent as he spoke "They could vouch for you." He noted.

"Like it'd matter to some of the bigots out there?" Breakdown scoffed.

Optimus leaned back to think over his own next words carefully. Breakdown made a fair point that it would be hard regardless of who did vouch for him, yet he did not like to see the mech so defeated. It was true, that at one time, they had been enemies on the battlefield. But over the years they had been neighbors, he had come to see the mech as a friend, a close one at that. And to him, friendship went a long way, and in its own way, was a duty he easily stuck to. "And what if I vouched for you?" He finally asked.

Breakdown's head shot up, as if the sky had opened up to some angelic chorus. Though he had not come there with the intent to get Optimus to do so, the thought almost made him want to slap himself upside the head. "You would...?" Breakdown questioned slowly "B-But Prime... You do realize what you'd-?" He questioned.

"Think nothing of it." Optimus told him politely "I already find many of these issues both harsh and "unfair" as you would put it." He explained, smiling a bit "I will stand by you in this case if it is the only way." He explained.

Breakdown opened his mouth to give an enthusiastic reply, but the beeping of his comm stopped him just short of it. Chewing his lip, he answered, holding up a finger, as if to signal for Optimus to wait. As his face fell, Optimus took notice of the sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong?" Optimus questioned, as Breakdown spoke quietly into the comm and hung up.

Breakdown shakily turned to Optimus with a look of downright terror. "Luke's friend, Brian. They were supposed to go out earlier." He stated quietly "But Luke wasn't home." He noted.

Breakdown could already feel his whole world spinning at his own words.

...

A/N: A little Christmas update for y'all! I hope you all have a very happy holiday, whether you celebrate Christmas or any of the many other holidays at this time of year. :)


	19. From Bad to Worse

A/N: Though this is a minor change from the idea I originally had. I felt there needed to be more conflict in the story. Thus, I have actually decided to have an actual antagonist in this story.

...

**CHAPTER 19  
Going From Bad To Worse**

"Luke wouldn't just run away from home!"

Cliffjumper cringed at Breakdown's anger-driven comment. Though he knew his friend was terrified right now, he almost wished the mech would calm down long enough to consider the possibility. Yet had he looked deeper, he might have seen a mech in utter denial, all signs pointed to the fact that Luke had taken what he needed and flew the coop. "He's upset and scared you don't love him anymore, 'Down." Cliffjumper stood, making his way over and seating himself next to the upset mech "Luke's a good kid, I know, but he ran. I've seen it before, many times." He noted.

Breakdown traced his finger along his leg and didn't say a word. A part of him hated himself, hated the fact he had just so coldly brushed off the whole situation. He didn't have to say "no" when Luke had been so vulnerable, he could have told him they'd talk about it. "It's the middle of November, CJ, we should be out there searching. If he hasn't gotten to town he could have frozen to death." His voice was shaky and full of fear "I need to-" He began.

"We have an amber alert out. If anyone sees Luke we'll know." Cliffjumper spoke slowly "You saw him before you went to see Prime today, right?" Breakdown nodded his head slowly "Can you tell me anything about his state of mind?" He questioned.

Breakdown shook his head a bit, thinking back to that morning. His son had hardly said two words to him, let alone talked feelings. "He was really upset, I think he was crying at one point. Broke my spark enough with that." Breakdown muttered, his eyes scanning the room "He would barely look at me, and I only could get one word answers from him." He paused "Primus, I should have known he'd do something like this." He noted.

"There was no way you could have known." Cliffjumper assured him quietly before turning to one of the other enforcers "We should get out there, did you get that picture I gave you out to the neighboring towns?" He nodded "Good, you coming with, Breakdown?" He asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Sir, there's something else I just learned." Breakdown stiffened as he said that, as if they didn't have enough to worry about "That Autobot, the one that had Luke before? He escaped prison earlier this morning..." He noted.

To say Breakdown was about ready to have a spark attack would have been an understatement. He nearly stumbled back onto the ground, hyperventilating. It felt as though the whole world was spinning, enough so that he had realized Cliffjumper was holding him up. "Breakdown, breathe." He spoke quietly, trying to calm the mech as best he could "He can't get far, neither of them could." He noted.

"You and I both know that Ridgeway's coming after him." Breakdown shrugged the mech off, panic setting in further "He's out there, alone. Vunerable. Upset. You cannot tell me that he's not prime bait for that pit spawned psychopath!" He tried his best to breathe, though he could feel his body vibrating with anger "If that fragger lays a single servo on my sparkling I swear to Primus himself-" He felt Cliffjumper push him back.

"Breakdown, we don't even know that Ridgeway has found him." Cliffjumper told him carefully "Try his cell phone again, and keep trying." He noted, he could see the fear and unsettled emotion in his friend's optic "We're gonna find him, Breakdown. Luke's a strong kid raised by a strong mech, if Ridgeway finds him, he can take care of himself." He noted, Breakdown's head hung a bit "Get an APV out EVERYWHERE on him, tell him he could have Luke in his possession." He noted "Quickly." He added.

Breakdown slowly calmed himself down, but the anger never stopped. If Ridgeway managed to grab Luke, let alone hurt him or worse, Breakdown could never live with the guilt. The thought that he'd never be able to see the joy in his face when he told him he would adopt him was hard enough. The thought that there was even a small chance that he may be identifying the human's body in the morgue if things went south was even worse. "Come on, Breakdown. If you're going out with us we have to leave now." Cliffjumper noted.

Breakdown didn't waste a moment to run as quickly as he can out the door.

...

Luke was lost, he was cold, and frankly, he'd grown to a new level of terrified faster than he'd ever expected to. The phone had rung several times, but he refused to answer, he couldn't face Breakdown now. He'd already made it into the city, Turning back now seemed like a waste, and even more tiring. He knew that chances were Breakdown would never even want to speak to him again after he most likely scared him to death. Sniffling a bit, and pulling his jacket further over his body, he walked across the under path of the towns freeway calmly.

A lot of homeless people lived down there, as he'd come to notice. Some might call it the slums of Jasper, Nevada, but as of that day, Luke was going to have to call it "home" from now on. It wasn't so bad, he figured, many of the homeless people seemed much older, and might take pity on a fourteen year old, or at least be kind enough to show him how to live the lifestyle. Yet he quickly found that the most he got as he passed them was a few glances, a lot of scowls, and a murmur of "not another one" here and there.

As a hand rested on his shoulder, Luke nearly jumped out of his skin. He peered up to find a tall, muscular man looking down on him. Though the man looked familiar, Luke couldn't place him well enough to tell if they had met. "Hello, Luke." The man spoke quietly, as if concealing his voice "I've been looking for you everywhere." He noted.

"Why would you be?"

The man smirked, his eyes hidden behind a pair of thick sunglasses, he bared a toothy grin only a Mother would love. Luke wanted to move away, but the man's grip felt tight, and painful, though the man seemed to notice him wince and loosened it. "You ran away from home, didn't you?" The man questioned, Luke was silent "Your Dad is awfully worried." He added.

"I don't have parents." Luke commented.

"Oh, but don't you?"

As Luke attempted again to move away, the grip the man had moved to his arm. The grip was so tight and steady, that Luke became afraid that the man may break a bone or two. "Your Daddy wants you back home, Lucas." Ridgeway spoke carefully, evenly, voice laden with venom "He's missed you an awful lot." He added.

As realization hit Luke, panic set in to hyperdrive. Quickly, he kicked out towards the holoform's right kneecap. As the holoform went down, he didn't waste a moment or a breath, he ran for his life. "_HELP ME_!" He shrieked as loudly as he could "Somebody call the police!" He shrieked.

"Come here you piece of slag."

Luke felt his body hoisted over the man's shoulder before he'd even gotten a foot. Ridgeway had a tight, and firm hold of his body, moving him under his armpit. The young child squirmed, screaming bloody murder as he thrashed against the mech. "You were really dumb to come to the city alone, you know that?" Ridgeway chided, hoisting him and carrying him carefully "Do you honestly think there is _anywhere_ I can't find you?" He added.

"HELP ME!"

Luke tasted fuzz before he could yell again, finding himself in the trunk of what he could only imagine was his alt mode. As Luke began to struggle and thrash, Ridgeway caught hold of either wrist, pinning him down powerfully. Luke felt his head throb as he was smacked repeatedly until he finally shut up long enough for a thick line of cloth to be wrapped around his mouth. Moving into his pocket, Ridgeway searched for the phone he knew the boy had, and chucked it at the nearest wall.

Once Ridgeway had carefully taped his wrists and ankles together, the mech gave him a toothy grin yet again. Luke cried out, but knew it was useless, no one was going to help him, no one probably even heard him. And even if they did, they'd only be committing suicide, as he knew that Ridgeway would kill whoever came after them. "Get comfortable, my little boy." Ridgeway stroked Luke's cheek as the boy struggled to move his head away as best he could "You ain't getting out of here for a _while_." He chided.

Luke let out one last, loud scream as the trunk slammed shut with a loud _THUD_! He was surrounded with darkness, the car moving beneath him as he let the tears roll down his cheeks. He kicked out violently, once, twice, three times. All it got him was more and more tired, and worse, pained. Hours seemed to pass before he felt the car stop, and the trunk opened. He was released from his binds slowly, and ripped out of the trunk as fiercely as he was put in. Luke's blue eyes scanned the home in front of him.

It was condemned, falling apart, but large, definitely an Autobot home. As he heard the mech transform behind him, Luke attempted a scream, but a punch to the gut put an end to any sound escaping his lungs. Ridgeway forced open the door, and wordlessly made his way towards the staircase, Luke felt the pain of his legs hitting every step, tears filling his eyes. "You're going to love your room, Luke." Ridgeway finally spoke "Or at least you'd better." He noted.

Ridgeway gently pushed the door open, as Luke stared around the bedroom, he knew the mech had prepared for him. A mattress with some old and dusty sheets was on one side, a chain and shackle right beside it, Luke attempted to pull away, but found himself thrust on the mattress. The massive shackle slipped around his neck easily, weighing him down a bit. "LET ME OUT!" Luke finally found his voice "Let me out!" He shrieked.

Ridgeway let Luke run, watching amused as he ran past him, only for him to grab the chain and yank him back. "Pets don't speak unless they're spoken to." Ridgeway teased "And they don't walk unless their master says they can." Luke felt his resolve falter as the mech loomed over him "You're not leaving this room until I've broken you properly again." He noted, his grin malicious, and his optics wild "After all, every pet needs to be house broken, don't they?" He asked coldly.

As Luke screamed again, Ridgeway only smiled with more amusement. He knew no one would hear him, not this far out of town, almost as far out as Breakdown's own home, but not quite. No one would hear him scream, no one would save him...

And before long, he _would _have his pet human again.


	20. Panic Sets In

**CHAPTER 20  
Panic Sets In**

Luke slammed against the door a second time, but yet again found it wouldn't budge. Night had settled into the desert and Ridgeway had soon gone to recharge after beating Luke black and blue for putting him in jail. He'd given up trying to yank off his shackle of a "collar" after hours of trying, it had a padlock on it, and considering he knew who had the key it was as useless as trying to break down the door. He slumped against the door, and stared around. Ridgeway had set out a bowl of water and food for him, which he had long since eaten and drank from both hunger and dehydration.

Of course, Ridgeway hadn't thought of the fact that his "pet" may get hungry or thirsty overnight. And if he did, he didn't care enough to give him anymore. Laying himself on the mattress slowly, Luke hugged his knees to his chest a bit. Tears betrayed him before long as he stared out the window into the dark, star laden night sky. He wondered if, by some miracle, Breakdown was out there, looking for him. Luke doubted that he'd find him, he even doubted that his Foster Father was looking after Luke had just up and left like that. But a part of him prayed that he was, and that he would save him.

That part of him he deemed a foolish little dream in a dire situation.

As he closed his eyes gently, he tried to imagine he was back in his home. Safe and sound in the soft mattress of his bed, being tucked in by Breakdown, and told how much the mech loved him. By the fact the mech hadn't wanted to adopt him, Luke often wondered if there was truth to that. But at the same time, the thought was comforting either way, even in a fantasy such as this.

It ended as the sound of voices roused him from his slumber, causing him to shoot up on his mattress. The voices were distant for a moment, but eventually, Luke could hear them fully and clearly. "I hope the clothes will fit, Bate only a handful of teenage clothing." One voice commented "Being our other one is a female human it seemed pointless to check those." They noted.

"If I had it my way, he'd go without any just to humiliate him further." He heard Ridgeway grunt as they stopped in front of the door, and he began to type in the key code "Little brat thought he could get away, put me in jail?" He scoffed "But then again, if I did that all he'd do is whine and cry about how cold he is at night." There seemed to be annoyance in his voice "Careful, he might make a run for it." He noted.

The door slid open and Ridgeway entered with another large and brutish mech. Luke ran alright, he ran to the furthest corner of the room and carefully put himself in a ball. He didn't know many of Ridgeway's friends, but he did know a few had his same mindset on the human race, this mech was no doubt one of them. The purple shaded mech chuckled in amusement at Luke's utter fear. "Thinks we're here to punish him." The unknown Autobot sneered quietly "It's okay, they're jittery for the first month or two, then they learn their place." He noted.

"Took him longer to learn to be a half-decent slave." Ridgeway took a puff of what appeared to be the Cybertronian version of a cigarette carefully, dumping some clothing on the floor "Boy, get yourself dressed, now." Luke didn't budge, at which point Ridgeway gave a small grimace "Do _not _make me dress you, you dirty little flesh creature." He added sharply.

"Go to hell you pit spawned freak!"

Luke should have regretted what he said, but his time with Breakdown had taught him to defend himself. He'd learned long ago that he was not a piece of anyone's property, and he didn't have to put up with anyone saying otherwise. He felt himself yanked to the floor, and dragged along until his body burned of pain, groaning lightly. "That the best you've got? I've got worse in PE." Luke growled at him.

The Autobot with Ridgeway snorted lightly, as if amused by Luke's resilience. "If you weren't so dead set on revenge, I may have bought this one off of you." The mech chided, in an almost sing song-ish fashion "I like his spirit, it'd be a lot of fun to break." He added.

One snarl from Ridgeway, and the mech got the hint that he had just overstayed his welcome. As he left, Ridgeway turned to Luke, his optics trained on Luke, who tried to put on the bravest face he could muster. "Bastiel is right, you know, Lucas." Ridgeway replied with a hum to his voice "The more you try and fight me the more I'm going to _enjoy _this." He then added "Either way, like it or not, you'll soon be begging for treats and using the yard as your toilet." He added with a threatening tone.

"Eat tar, slag breath."

Ridgeway didn't even respond to that, to his surprise, he didn't hurt Luke either. Luke could tell it hadn't been a joke, he _wanted _Luke to fight back, he _wanted _the challenge of breaking him. His holoform suddenly appeared, and violently threw him to the ground, pain shooting through Luke's body. "Get dressed." He commented coldly "Or I'll sell you to a Decepticon butcher." He added harshly.

Luke didn't even know if there was such a thing, but far be it for him to argue after that. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, and an oversized red t-shirt before the mech could even blink. Ridgeway smiled a bit, tapping him on the head with a forefinger. "Good boy." His optics flashed with malice "Was that so hard." Luke could only grimace at that.

"Breakdown is going to kill you."

Ridgeway could only laugh at that, at the false, but small hope the child held out for his safe return. "He can try." He crouched, and dispensed food and water into the bowls in the corner before turning to Luke "Better fill up, wouldn't want you to die on me, now would we?" He questioned.

Luke didn't know how to answer that.

...

Breakdown did not know how to handle twenty-four hours without even a single lead. It was as if Luke had disappeared from the Earth itself. A homeless district had commented that they had seen Luke briefly, but he had left without saying a word to anyone. Asking anywhere else was just plain useless, as no one seemed to have seen or heard from him at all. "Ridgeway was spotted around the same time nearby." Cliffjumper had noticed, turning to look at the mech "It's liable he's abducted Luke, but we're not sure where he's holding him." He added.

Breakdown grunted, unable to contain his anger any way other than to make a noise or two. In truth, he wanted to rip the head off the first person he was able to get his hands on. The very thought of Luke at the mercy of Ridgeway shook Breakdown to the very core of his spark. He had promised Luke that Ridgeway would never lay a hand on him again, and he had failed to keep it. "Don't we chip our prisoners in case something like this happens?" Breakdown questioned.

"We do, but they found his chip somewhere on the highway." Cliffjumper shook his head "This guy's good, I've only seen a handful of criminals that have been capable of locating their chip." He added, noticing the glum look in his friend's optics, he placed a hand on his shoulder "We're gonna find him though. We know he hasn't left the state, he'd be in one of the bordering states and they have seen _nothing_." He then added "He's somewhere in Nevada, and that narrows the search easily." He added.

Breakdown nodded his head quietly, knowing Cliffjumper was right. They had faced worse odds before, or at least he had. But the fact still remained that for all they knew, Luke was lying on the verge of death somewhere. There was no guarantee that Ridgeway took Luke to keep him, but somewhere deep down, Breakdown knew that was the most likely case. "Where do we start then? Do we know any of Ridgeway's former friends?" He questioned "Surely they would have heard from him by now." He added.

"Possibly, but there's no guarantee any of them will talk." Cliffjumper shook his head a little bit "It's our best bet though, so yeah. I guess it's a matter of knocking on doors and asking the right people the right questions." He said, his faith a bit shaky, though he attempted to hide it "Listen, on the off chance we're wrong, I'm going to need to know the name, address, and number of anyone Luke might go to." He explained "You know, on the off-chance he avoided capture at all." He explained.

Breakdown almost wanted to ask if Cliffjumper had lost his mind. Though he knew the mech may have been trying to give him some sense of hope, he didn't like that. Beating around the bush only made it harder for him to take when things got bad as they were now. "Yeah, right." Breakdown attempted to mask his frustration"If Ridgeway's friends don't know anything I'll give those to you." He added.

"Breakdown, that would-"

"I know he has him, Cliffjumper. Because I know my son." Breakdown's voice was low, and serious "By this point, had he not been snatched, Luke would have called me. He's a good kid and he'd realize his mistake, and want to come home." He explained, taking a deep, inward breath "He wouldn't turn his phone off like it said the last time we tried." He explained.

As Breakdown walked past him and transformed down, Cliffjumper was dead silent. Though he hated to say it, Breakdown most likely did have a good point, he knew this boy better than anybody. And if this was the case, they had to work fast. As if reading his processor, Breakdown high tailed it away, with Cliffjumper transforming and driving up beside him.

Inside, Breakdown vowed he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat, until he'd torn Ridgeway apart piece-by-piece.


	21. Mastermind

**CHAPTER 21  
Mastermind**

Luke's eye had long since swollen shut from the beatings, the blood trickled down his lip, and his body hurt all over. It had only been five days, and he'd finally let him off the chain and in the house, not that it had done him any good. At some point in the time, Ridgeway had gone into a deranged fantasy Luke didn't quite understand, in which Luke was still his son, and as a result he had been treated "better" or as better as he could be treated. It was only then that Luke truly realized one fact: Ridgeway had lost his mind in prison, and he was the victim of his fantasy.

"Your Mother should be home soon." Ridgeway commented half madly "Why aren't you eating yet? I thought you loved her cooking."

Luke peered over at Ridgeway, his form blurry, especially being only able to see with one eye. "She's dead, Ridgeway. She was killed in prison." Luke shook his head "Please, I am begging you, just to let me go." He shook his head "You can't keep me here." He finished quietly.

_Smack_!

Luke whimpered quietly as the fist collided with his stomach. The holoform of Ridgeway smirked quietly, clearly taking great joy in tormenting Luke. Perhaps he wasn't out of his mind, Luke surmised, perhaps he was just trying to make his life hell. It wasn't the last blow either, he felt the fist come down again, and again, the pain building higher and higher. "EAT YOUR FOOD YOU LITTLE VERMIN!" Ridgeway shouted.

The last was a backhanded smack to the swollen side of his face that sent him toppling off his chair. "Ridgeway, please." Another punch, this time, Luke could feel one of his teeth pop out "I'll eat..." Luke sobbed quietly "I'll eat." He added quietly.

Luke dragged himself towards the bowl of stew as the mech form of his former caretaker watched on with great satisfaction. He could barely keep the food down anymore, though he knew better to vomit, lest he be beaten further. The sound of a doorbell made his head shoot up nearly instantly, and though he wanted to cry out, he could feel the boot of Ridgeway's holoform dig into his back slowly. "You shut up." Ridgeway spoke as his robotic form kept his gun out slowly "Don't even TRY to run." He added.

A few days ago, Luke may have given in. But hurt, bleeding, and angry, he found the strength to rise to his feet and run. He could hear the Autobot's footsteps bounding after him, his legs nearly giving out. "Somebody _help me_, please!" Luke had barely made it to the door, pounding on it as it flew open and nearly knocked him on his butt.

"I told you to rough him up. Not to beat him senseless."

For a moment, Luke was confused, but the next thing he knew a shot had fired, quite loudly. He looked up as Ridgeway collapsed against the ground, the blast in his head had taken most of his face with it. A hand reached down, and ripped Luke to his feet violently. As Luke tried to struggle, he could feel the grip on his arm worsen. "This is what I get for getting the help of a fragging convict." He noted "I wanted to do this job myself." He added.

As Luke finally faced the mech, he knew Knock Out on sight. Breakdown had told many a story about his old friend, the medic, the _dead_ one. But for a dead mech, Luke noticed he looked pretty damn good. "You're dead..." Luke managed to speak out as he pulled against him "Uncle Cliff ripped you in half, you're _dead_." He muttered.

"I had friends who helped put me back together, luckily my spark had survived." Luke felt the snap in his arm, and screamed "Stop squirming, or I'll break something else." Luke felt as he was shoved violently to the ground "I come back from hiding to find that my old buddy is taking care of you. That he's gone soft on me." He then nodded "That's why I hired him, why I had him bring you out here." He noted "This is my home." He added coldly.

"W-W-Why are you doing this?" Luke cried "What did I ever do to you?"

Kicking the mech for good measure, the red mech turned to look at Luke with a chilling smile. "You're my ticket to getting Breakdown back to the right side." Knock Out replied, his words like venom "Especially when he sees you in this condition. Just barely clinging to life, practically." Luke felt his body shaking "He was never going to come back to me without you. Now he has no choice." He then adds "Because I _have _you." He then added "Even if it took breaking that lunatic out to do it." He added.

"Breakdown won't join you." Luke replied hoarsely "When he finds out you let this happen to me, he'll-"

He felt a kick against his side, as he screamed as loudly as possible. The next thing he felt was an arm wrapping around him and hoisting him across a shoulder, he was being carried, away from Ridgeway's corpse, down a hallway. Luke could barely make out where he was taking him, but he did know one thing: he wasn't going to like it. "He'll join me. Because if he doesn't, I'm going to have a little fun with you." Knock Out chuckled "Hold on, this'll sting a little."

The feeling of cold metal moved through Luke's body as he was laid on a table just bellow the mech that had once been his Foster Father's best friend. "Stay right there." Knock Out chided as he stepped away "Don't move around too much either, that broken arm needs to heal." He snickered quietly.

"What are you going to do to me?"

The mech smirked slightly, coming upon a small syringe, he carefully looked it over. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you anymore." Knock Out grinned rather maliciously "I just need to put you somewhere until I can get Daddy to co-operate." Luke squirmed violently as Knock Out came closer "Now, now, don't fight it." He felt a prick in his arm "When I'm done with you, you can still be his little pet." He commented quietly.

...

Luke's eyes opened to darkness, at first, he thought he may have been dead. But he slowly realized the four walls that surrounded him, he stared around quietly, trembling, trying to move. His broken arm burned worse as he moved, though he was too scared to really take in the pain. "Luke." Knock Out spoke from somewhere above "Stop fighting, I've sealed that crate pretty tight. You need to conserve your energy and your air." He commented.

And that's when it hit Luke...

Knock Out was burying him alive, and the only way Breakdown would ever see him again was if he joined Knock Out. It was this mech's attention to make sure that if Breakdown didn't join him, he was going to let Luke suffocate. He'd be in some unmarked grave in God knows where, his beaten and battered body probably unearthed decades, perhaps centuries later. He could hear dirt hitting the top as bits of it seeped through the cracks in the wood, his cries drowned out by the dirt that clearly buried him in his wooden prison.

"Help me, oh God, please don't do this." Luke's words barely exited his mouth.

"You have four hours down there." Knock Out sneered from above "You'd better pray Breakdown loves you as much as he claims he does."

He could hear the car drive off, leaving him alone bellow the Earth to wait. To wait in the silence for Breakdown to come, for a miracle to happen. He could only silently wonder if Breakdown loved him enough to give himself over to the enemy for him. If he'd die under there never knowing. The only answer he had was darkness, and silence, as he let out a scream he knew no one would hear.

...

"He's been missing five days Breakdown."

Breakdown peered up at Cliffjumper silently, shaking his head a little bit. "He's not dead, I know he isn't." Breakdown pressed his metal hand against his spark gently "I've known that boy since he was barely a few weeks old. I share a connection with him few can say they have with their sparklings." He then added, quite quietly "I Just know that he is still alive." He added.

Cliffjumper stared at Breakdown with sympathy, though he knew it may have been false hope. He wanted to find Luke alive too, but Primus knew what the boy had been going through the past few days. Chances were they would never see Luke again, and in all honesty, he knew it. "All I'm saying is-" A beep grabbed his attention "Hold on, I'm getting a call." He noted.

Moments passed, and the moment Cliffjumper's optics fell, Breakdown knew it was bad news. "Yeah, I know his new comm line." Cliffjumper told whomever was on the comm quietly "But I swear if you hurt that boy in any way-" He stopped, turning to stare at Breakdown "Alright, I'll patch you though." He noted.

Within moments, Breakdown's comm had turned on, and the sound of a voice he never thought he would hear again filled his receptors. "Been a long time, partner." Knock Out commented with a demented glee.

Inside, the betrayal Breakdown was feeling could not be described in words.

...

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I needed a little break, and to decide if this twist would happen or not. But either way, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)


	22. The Choice

**CHAPTER 22  
The Choice**

It was an odd feeling, betrayal. Breakdown had never felt the sting of it until the moment he heard Knock Out's voice fill the com link. Inwardly, he cursed himself for having activated his protective instincts shortly after Luke had lived with him. Although most good Cybertronian parents had them on when they had their kids, he could now feel them sky-rocketing through his systems, his spark beating as if it wanted out of his chest. "Knock Out, I don't care how you're alive right now. I don't care what you want." Breakdown shook his head slightly "But if you hurt Luke I swear, history or not I will hunt you down." He stated coldly.

"A little late for that, partner. Kids gonna need one hell of a check-up when this is all over." Knock Out chuckled quietly as Breakdown's optics crossed "Come on buddy, you know it's my nature. When kids start screaming I have to shut them up somehow." He then added "Don't worry though, he's still alive for the next four hours, at least." He noted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"With his other wounds, he should run out of air by then."

The sound of the wall that Breakdown demolished with his fist nearly shook the entirety of the Enforcer Department. "What the _frag _do you want Knock Out?" A chuckle on the other end nearly sent chills up his metal spine "What have you done to my son?" He asked with a venom he had not used in a long time.

"Don't worry, I know where I buried the box."

Breakdown felt his spark drop, his optics catching the alert ones of Cliffjumper. Putting his hand on another wall to keep him from collapsing, Breakdown shuttered his optics. Years ago, he may have taken part in such a disgusting act, but he'd never once even believed that this would happen to him. "Knock Out, Luke is just a sparkling, he hasn't even come of age yet." Breakdown stated as quietly as he could "Please, you're my friend, you were at least..." He paused "Just let him go and we can talk this out." He added.

"Were?" Knock Out almost sounded hurt.

"Friends don't put friend through this, Knock Out." Breakdown told him flatly "If you think that I'm going to join you? You're even more deranged than I remember." He commented "So why don't you just let him go, he has nothing to do with any of this." He commented.

There was silence on the other end, Knock Out clearly mauling all of it over. "You know, I was hoping you might see reason. I even planned to let you keep him as a pet." There was a momentary pause and then he spoke again "Now I'm not going to be so nice." He added "I'm giving you two hours to get your aft to the co ordinates I send you, or I'm ground bridging out of here... And good luck finding your "son" then." He noted.

The com link died, and the blip appeared in Breakdown's optics his optics moving to the ground. "Breakdown, what're you gonna do?" Cliffjumper questioned as the mech moved past him "You can't go out there, if he doesn't murder you..." He paused "He could reformat you, or at the very least try." He added.

"I don't care." Breakdown scoffed, his optics in a blinding rage "He has Luke, and I'm not about to let that boy down." He looked at Cliffjumper "If getting reformatted means that Knock Out will let my son go, then so be it." He added.

Though Cliffjumper wanted to protest, he knew he could say nothing to make the mech listen as he left the room. All he could do now was intercept the signal, follow, and hope that one of them would find Luke in time.

...

Luke had fallen asleep by the time he heard the lid on the box shift and lift. His eyes fluttered open as he blocked the sun from his eyes with his good arm, Knock Out peered down at him, his holoform lifting him to his feet by the collar. "You're letting me go?" Luke questioned.

The punch to his groin nearly sent him collapsing to the ground, pain searing through his lower body. "Fat chance. Looks like your Daddy chose you over me. So I'm through playing Mr. Nice Guy." He gripped Luke by the neck, and lifted him to his feet "I've always wondered what it'd be like to beat a human child to death." Luke felt the pain as he was slugged hard in the ribs "To watch the life drain from their eyes." The next kick landed against his head.

Luke could feel his vision blurring his eyes trying to adjust to the pain running through his body. "My Dad still won't chose you." Luke spat blood from his mouth slowly "He's better than you, I bet money he always HAS been better than you." He stared up at him "Go on, tough guy, kill me. It's not gonna change the fact that he clearly chose me." He told him flatly.

The sound of metal grinding against metal was almost defining. Luke lifted his head as he saw Breakdown appear through a ground bridge, bringing Knock Out down so hard that he nearly ate the dirt his face hit. Sliding back and creating a living barrier between Luke and the red mech, Breakdown nearly looked like the form of an extremely angry animal. "Get up." Breakdown growled lowly "Get up so I can look _you_ in the face when I blow your spark to smithereens." He added.

Knock Out pushed himself off of the ground slowly, spitting out one of his metal teeth. As he stared at Breakdown, his optics meeting his singular one, he could no longer see the friend, and partner he once had. He saw an enemy, an angry and vicious one that Knock Out knew had more strength than he ever had wanted to face. "So you're really choosing IT." Knock Out pointed towards Luke slowly "You're throwing away vorns of friendship for something you could STEP ON." He questioned.

"Every time." Breakdown replied coldly "I'm not the same mech I was, Knock Out. I've seen the light, the Decepticons were _wrong_." He explained in frustration "Selling humans? Murdering them? THIS?" Breakdown eyed the horribly beaten boy slowly "The humans have done nothing to us, Knock Out." He commented "And this war has gotten us nowhere." He added.

Knock Out chuckled quietly, shaking his head as if laughing off the notion. "You sound just like an Autobot, Breakdown. How pathetic." Knock Out chided "Come on, buddy, we've been friends for vorns." He stepped forward slowly, tilting his head "You're not a good guy, you're not a Father. You're a Decepticon, you've murdered, maimed, and tortured countless Autobots." Breakdown stared down at that "You can never take that back, you can NEVER change that."

For a moment, the way Breakdown looked made Luke question if Breakdown would cave. He stared down, Knock Out had thousands of years over him, Breakdown didn't even want to adopt him, of course this day had been bound to come. "Maybe not." Breakdown stated quietly, his optic staring down at Knock Out "But I've chosen my side, Knock Out... I've chosen my _family_." Luke stared up at the mech, stunned "I don't want to hurt you, Knock Out. But if you force my hand, I will." He noted.

There was a certain pain in both of their optics that Luke could clearly see. The two best friends had clearly never expected this to happen, yet they both now stood on opposite sides of the same war, and nothing would change that. "You big blue _moron_." Knock Out snapped "You're choosing that piece of flesh over me? OVER ME?" He snarled "Very well, I'll make sure you live long enough to watch me finish your little pet off." He added.

"Dad..." Luke whispered, his voice filled with fear.

"It's okay, Luke." Breakdown removed his cannon from his subspace, and charged it "Just stay on the ground, and out of the way." He then added quietly "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He added.

With a violent rush, Breakdown leaped off of the ground, and drove his fist home into Knock Out's jaw, their bodies colliding. They tumbled down the incline of the hill they were on as mud seeped deep into their armor plating. "My paint job!" Knock Out complained.

"That's the least of your worries."

Breakdown kicked him hard in the face, knocking the red mech backwards. Knock Out launched in the air as soon as he landed, gripping onto Breakdown's neck. Breakdown felt his body hit a tree to the side, toppling it, and him violently. He saw the foot coming, and before he could even land the blow against his face, Breakdown had flipped Knock Out onto his own back. "You always sucked as a fighter Knock Out." Breakdown crouched into an almost-pouncing position.

"Go ahead, turn me over to police then." Knock Out grunted "End this."

Breakdown felt his metal teeth clench as he stared the mech in the optics, shaking his head slowly. "Not a chance. You lost the right to live the second you buried my son alive." Breakdown shouted violently "I'm going to rip your cold black spark right out of its chamber!"

Breakdown leapt forward violently, tackling him yet again down the slope. His body felt pained, yet he kept himself on top, hindering the blows and dents he sustained as best he could. Knock Out's fist collided with his face, knocking him backward as Knock Out got on top of him, a buzzing blade held high above his head. "Sorry to have to do this, buddy." Knock Out chided "But you brought this on _yourself_." He added.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

Breakdown had warned him of what he was going to do, yet even Knock Out couldn't see it coming. Plunging his hand into the spark chamber, Breakdown clenched hard onto his former friend's still beating spark and with one, violent yank ripped it out, crushing it as he did until all that was left was ash. Knock Out's corpse crumpled backward, allowing Breakdown to stand slowly, allowing the ash to float through the air. "Do this world a favor, Knock Out." Breakdown stated coldly "And stay dead."

As Breakdown made his way from his former friend's corpse, he felt a feeling that he had not truly ever felt. For the time, he felt like a _true_ Autobot.


	23. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 23  
Aftermath**

Luke's eyes slowly blinked themselves open as he groaned quietly. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the light of what he knew had to be the hospital, though his body hurt and he could feel the cast around his arm, he almost wondered if he had died. "Look who's finally waking up." Luke turned his head to see Ratchet at his bedside in an instant "Don't move an inch, Lucas. You break any of those stitches and you'll-" He began.

"That bad, huh?" Luke questioned.

Ratchet nodded his head slowly, staring down at him. "You've been out for nearly two weeks, Lucas. You scared all of us." Ratchet replied, his voice quiet enough that Luke almost believed he was dreaming "Especially your Father, I finally got him to recharge last night." He nodded towards Breakdown, who was out cold in a Transformer-sized chair "Hasn't left your side since you were admitted." He added.

"I didn't think he even wanted me anymore." Luke muttered.

Ratchet looked at him as if he'd just grown a second head, and crouched down slowly. "He killed his best friend to save you, Lucas." Luke's eyes widened, realizing how long he'd been out "That mech couldn't love you any more if he tried." He added.

Luke nodded his head a little bit, smiling a little bit at the recharging mech. Rubbing his broken arm with his good one, he sighed lightly, moving with a grunt. Ratchet held out a hand, patting his side. "I said not to move too much." Ratchet told him bluntly "He'll come to you, Luke." He turned to Breakdown "Your son's awake, get up before I have to smack him." He noted.

Breakdown's optic shuttered open to an expression of concern that Luke had never seen before. Of course, as he had expected, his face seemed to falter into one more of anger than anything. "I should ground you for the rest of your life for that stunt you pulled." Breakdown stated, though his face, again, faltered a bit "You could have died, Luke, do you realize that?" He crouched down to his berth's level "You almost did, you needed surgery." He began.

"Dad." Luke held a hand onto his massive one "I'm alive, see? I'm still breathing."

"But if I had gotten to you a few minutes later you would be _dead_." Luke was silent at that, his eyes hitting the bed, he felt a finger gently rub his cheek "I'm so glad you're alive, little one." He spoke quietly "But if you ever do that again, I'm sending you to boot camp." He added.

Luke nodded his head a little bit, staring Breakdown in the optic. "I was just..." Luke stared away "I didn't know how to handle the whole-"

"Yeah, I get that." Breakdown replied calmly, staring down at the boy "Luke, we should talk about that." He shifted a little, looking thoughtful "Once you're out of here, I'm going to start working on getting you adopted." Luke's eyes widened, though Breakdown placed his finger to his lips to keep him silent "I've given a lot of thought to what you've said. And you're right, son. You should have been adopted a VERY long time ago." He explained quietly "Even if it is just making it official, I had not thought of your feelings when, well..." He paused.

"You made a good point too, you know."

Breakdown stared at Luke, and nodded his head slowly. "Which is why you should give this thought, Lucas. Once I've adopted you there won't be any going back." He explained "You'll have to live with the fact that your Father was a Decepticon. You'll have to live with... Everything I've done and every enemy I have." He added "Are you _sure _you want that Luke?" He asked.

"It can't be all that bad." Luke commented.

"Unfortunately, son, it is." Breakdown shifted a little "I'm not proud of the things I have done in war time, and as long as I can control it, you will never know the more terrible things I have done." He explained, looking him dead in the eye "But the day may come that, I won't have a choice or say." He leaned in closely "You have to take that into account, Luke. I wasn't always a nice guy." He commented.

Luke stared up at Breakdown, his mind deep in thought about how to appropriately answer the mech. The mech before him had known him since he was no bigger than the tip of his smallest finger, and though Luke could not remember so far back, he did know one thing... Breakdown had found him that night outside the Autobot's base for a reason. He was the reason he was probably even alive today, and that was a fact he wouldn't ignore. "I don't care what you were, Dad." Luke shook his head slowly "You're not that now, and..." He paused a bit "Who cares what everyone else thinks anyway?" He asked.

Breakdown slowly curved his mouth into a smile, nodding his head slowly. "Well then, my first action as your soon-to-be adoptive father?" Breakdown began, Luke raised an eyebrow "You're grounded for the next two months for that stunt you pulled." Luke opened his mouth as if to protest it "Wanna make it three?" His mouth closed within moments "Before you complain, remember you asked for this." He added.

Luke's mouth curved into a smile, he leaned forward and wrapped his good arm around Breakdown's thumb. "I _want _this." He reaffirmed quietly "I really do." He added.

The sound of a wrench narrowly missing Breakdown's headed and crashing into the wall caused both of them to jump a bit. Ratchet stood impatiently in the doorway of the room, a disapproving frown on his face. "I told you not to let the sparkling to MOVE." Ratchet barked "You, lay your little aft back down." Luke immediately did as he was told "You, OUT. He's awake now, you need recharge, and he needs to rest." Breakdown got up quickly "You can pick him up in two weeks, I'm sure you'll visit twice a day. I promise not to let him die between now and tomorrow." he added pushing Breakdown out.

Luke could only smile and chuckle at the rather unamused look on Breakdown's face.

...

Two months came and went faster than Luke could blink an eye. His cast was off, and his wounds had started to heal as best as they would, but Breakdown still woke up twice a night to his nightmares. It was no surprise to either one that Luke had been traumatized by the five days of hell he'd endured, but Luke didn't entirely approve of the therapist he'd made him go to. Though he had to admit, the more he saw the man, the less he suffered nightmares or feared doing the small things that set Ridgeway off.

The latter, he knew had to be partially left over from his childhood. That was another thing he found himself working on, moving on from the abuse that he'd suffered at the hands of his family. Though it hadn't been easy to talk about, he was find it increasingly easier to talk to the man about it, and open up on details that he was afraid to tell Breakdown about. "He's told me that your progress has been amazing." Breakdown commented one day after they'd returned home "Though he still refuses to tell me the things you told him about-" He began.

"Yeah, well..." Luke paused a moment, sighing "I told him I didn't want you to know this stuff yet." He shook his head slowly, looking up at the mech slowly "There were some things they did to me that are hard enough for me to talk about." He took a deep breath "I promise when I'm more comfortable, I'll talk about it." He then added "You know, like how you don't like to talk about your Decepticon years." He added.

Breakdown didn't argue with that, he knew that everyone had to face their own demons at some point. But at the same time, he knew that everyone had to come to terms with such things in their own time at their own pace. "Kline called me earlier." Breakdown commented "Says that we could get a court date as early as next month." He explained "He's trying to get you into the same judge who oversaw Kyle's case." He added.

"Am I going to have to testify again?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown chuckled a little at that, though he knew Luke was uninformed on the subject in many ways. "Nah, actually. It's a pretty simple thing. We go in there, they make sure you really want me to adopt you, and vise-versa." He shrugs "Sign a few papers, judge bangs the gavel and you're adopted." He then added "The getting there is going to be the hard part. The way these things move I'll be stunned if we get that court case next month." He admitted.

"So what are we changing my last name to?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown peered over at Luke, he shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I was thinking you could take the second part of my name. Though I believe it would work better as "Downs" as "Luke Down" seems a little... Strange." Luke nodded his head with a small chuckle "As for your first name, I checked, if you really want to change your name... You can." He explained "I know they gave it to you and all." He added.

"Nah, I think I'll keep "Luke"." Luke replied calmly "I like my name." He added.

Breakdown nodded his head a little bit, Luke took a deep breath. "You know, I always wondered... Why me?" Luke suddenly asked, as if out of the blue, Breakdown stared at him confused "You knew Knock Out for so long you were practically brothers. So why did you chose me over him?" He explained.

Breakdown smiled slowly, though Luke clearly seemed confused, he knew only a parent could understand. Only a parent could understand what it's like to see your child beat down and knowing that it's either them or a friend. There is no contest in that type of situation, not for Breakdown and not for anyone else. "Give it a couple of years, when you have your own kids." Breakdown leaned forward "By then you'll understand why I chose you Luke. And why I'd never change that choice." He added.

He knew that Luke still looked confused now, but someday, he also knew, that he would understand.


	24. Abandonment Issues

**CHAPTER 24  
Abandonment Issues**

Breakdown hadn't had quiet in weeks, so to have Luke asleep earlier than usual was without a doubt the best thing that could, and did happen. Luke's adoption was much more stressful than he had expected, and every day seemed to bring more paperwork and stress. Silently, he reminded himself that they wanted this, that he wanted this, and to keep Luke from truly having a loving family would simply be cruel. Yet, the former Decepticon silently wished it would be as simple as signing a few papers and saying how much he cared about him.

Then again, he knew all too well from the past that if adoption were that easy, anyone would do it. Not to mention that he was fairly certain that between Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, had this been the case, there wouldn't be _any_ orphans left.

The sound of a knock on the door nearly made him jump, slowly making his way to it, he opened it. Of course, Barricade would come at this time, he had promised to check in weeks ago, but as usual he was late. "You do realize it's four in the morning, don't you?" Breakdown grunted, looking his brother in the optics "Luke's asleep." He added.

"Sorry for dropping in on such short notice." Barricade stepped through the threshold slowly "I know I promised I'd come by sooner. But I haven't been able to get off work until literally twelve o'clock tonight." He then added rather quietly "At least let me stay the night." He muttered.

Breakdown sighed, knowing that Barricade may very well have been telling the truth. "Well, the squirt does miss you." Breakdown crossed his arms with a smirk "And I suppose you're here for him more than me." He added, bluntly "I swear, if I wasn't adopting him, I'd just send him to you." He commented.

"What can I say? Love the youngling." Barricade shrugged "That's the reason I'm here, actually. Over the comm you told me to get my aft here if I wanted to be here for his adoption." He put his hands on his hip plates "It's next week, isn't it? The hearing?" He questioned, he stared down at the data pad in his hand slowly "Primus, you STILL have stuff to fill out?" He questioned.

Breakdown opened his mouth to reply as he heard footsteps on the stairway. Looking over Breakdown's shoulder, he could see a tired Luke coming to the top of the stairs, rubbing his eye tiredly. "Uncle 'Cade, is that you?" He yawned quietly "Didn't think you were coming yet." He commented.

With a wink over his shoulder at his younger brother, Barricade made his way up the steps. "Sure is me buddy boy, come on, I'll take you back to bed. I don't think you should be up so late." Barricade commented politely as he scooped the teenager into his hand "We can talk all you want in the morning kid. I want to hear all about what you've been up to."

Breakdown sighed silently, knowing he couldn't send Barricade back now. Though he was quite thankful that Barricade had stepped up to bring his nephew to bed, as he knew it was going to be another long night of form after form. "I swear, adoption is going to be the offlining of me." Breakdown groaned, throwing his data pads onto the table "It was easier to switch factions that this." He grunted, and that was most definitely saying something.

...

Luke was up earlier than usual that morning, his body waking up long before he was quite ready to. Breakdown, who had fallen asleep on the couch, was wide awake and watching television by that time. "There's my boy." Breakdown grinned, putting his hand down so that Luke could pull himself onto it as he lifted "Primus, the last few days have been so hectic, feel like I've been ignoring you." He added.

"I don't need the same attention I did when I was ten, Dad." Luke shrugged.

He gently lifted Luke onto his leg, setting him there, and gently rubbed the top of his head. "Yeah, but... In my optic I suppose you'll always be the little sparkling I found bundled outside the Autobot base." Breakdown commented, Luke felt himself blush silently "Besides, you're only fourteen, an age where a human child still can't be away from their creator too long." He then added "Or am I wrong?" He asked.

Luke didn't argue with that, knowing full well that there were nights he still liked to cuddle with Breakdown's holoform on the couch. Those years would be behind him before too long, but for now, he still liked moments like these, just the two of them with no stress. "I guess I could stay up here for a little while." Luke chuckled, cuddling up between Breakdown's various wires within his legs "Don't you have work today?" He asked.

"I took the day off." Breakdown commented "Like I said, between the paperwork, and work I've hardly had any time with you." He gently rubbed Luke's stomach "Got anything you want to do today, youngling?" He asked.

The shrug Luke gave was something Breakdown knew meant he was too comfortable to think on it. It was something he had learned when Luke was twelve, he liked when Breakdown would do actions such as these. "Dad?" Breakdown came out of his thoughts as the boy spoke up "Do you ever regret leaving the Decepticons? You know... After you found out Knock Out wasn't dead?" He questioned "You could have just given in, and I still don't get-" He began.

"I told you, you'll understand-"

"But was I the _only _reason?"

Breakdown was silent at that, wondering quietly what his decision may have been without Luke's involvement. It was hard to think of a life where he hadn't met Luke, in hindsight, he'd known the boy for so many years, and four of those years he'd spent raising him. "No, I think there were others." Breakdown commented "What Knock Out did to get himself almost killed the first time frankly went against my moral code." He added.

"What _did _Knock Out do to get Uncle Cliffjumper so angry?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Breakdown inwardly knew he probably wouldn't tell him of the slave trade even then. "So you'd never go back to the Decepticons?" Luke questioned.

For a moment, Breakdown wondered where the question was coming from. But it took him all of five seconds to realize something, some part of Luke, no matter how small, feared Breakdown would abandon him. "You think that I'd leave you..." Luke looked down a bit, and nodded his head "Luke, that would never happen. Even if I went to the Decepticons-" He added.

"So you've thought about it?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown paused, looking thoughtful. "Of course I have, Luke. I have never been a domestic mech, I yearn to fight again more often than not." Breakdown stared at his son calmly, knowing it was better not to lie "But I also recognize the fact that it would be a selfish act of me. They'd never accept you, and most likely I'd be chastised even more there than I am here." He shook his head "Thinking and doing are very different things." He added.

"So you'd never leave me like my parents did?"

Breakdown frowned, but shook his head slowly. "They missed out, kid. And you know, I'd know what I was missing, they didn't." Breakdown pointed at him gently "And remember this, they didn't even abandon you. They gave you a chance at the life you have now, to be loved. That's why they left you where you'd be found." He then added "The only reason I would _ever_ give you up are for the same reasons. If I didn't honestly think that you were safe, or I was able to care for you." He said "For your benefit, not mine." He added.

"Promise?"

Breakdown stared at Luke for a moment, letting his thoughts settle in. "I'll make the same promise I made to you that day, Luke." He added "As long as you live and breathe, you'll _always _have a place in my spark." He explained "Didn't change in the ten years that followed, and won't change now." He added calmly "If nothing else, these data pads are going to make that binding." He added.

"If it doesn't kill you first."

Breakdown grinned as the child sat up on the leg, running a hand along his armor plating. "You know Dad, it's funny... I only have one memory from when I was a baby... You know how some kids who are orphaned say they remember their biological parents?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown looked confused, though he nodded. "I have heard that, yes." He added.

"Ever since the day you told me about... How you found me. I remember you feeding me." Luke shook his head, as Barricade smiled a little bit "It's always sort of reminded me, every time I dream about it... Of how strong a bond we have." He then added "I guess I was just scared that maybe... Someday your bond with the Decepticons would become stronger." He added.

"Our bond was stronger than mine and Knock Out's." Breakdown poked him in the chest playfully.

"I know, and I get what that memory was trying to tell me now." Luke commented, he stared down, then up at the mech "The reason I only remember you is because... I don't know my biological parents, I probably never will." He then added "But you'll _always _be my real Dad."

If Breakdown could've found an ample response for this, he would have said it. But instead he only smiled, nodded in agreement, and rubbed the boy's head once more, his spark put at ease for all his fears this adoption brought. He knew Luke was right, Luke was born for him, he was meant to be his...

And he _would _be his.

...

A/N: Just a couple more chapters to go. :(


	25. Adoption Day

**CHAPTER 25  
Adoption Day**

Luke felt more uncomfortable that morning than he had ever felt in his life. Perhaps it was the suit, completely out of his element, or perhaps it was the fact that Breakdown looked more nervous than he would ever be. They'd been waiting outside the courtroom with Optimus and Barricade present for the last two hours and each minute that passed only felt more and more like a year. "Hey." Luke stared over as he felt Breakdown's holoform wrap his arms around his shoulders "Don't be so scared, kid. You're only making me more nervous." He added.

"More nervous? You look like you'll rust your plating at any-" Barricade caught the warning glance from Optimus, and quickly changed course "Listen, unless you two do something to totally frag it up-" Again, another look "Look, you two are going to go in there, and when you come out I'll officially have a nephew." He stated finally "I know you two, you've got this." He added.

"Thanks for the forced vote of confidence." Luke muttered.

Luke leaned his head against Breakdown's shoulder, feeling his stomach twist in knots. In no time at all, he'd either leave finally a part of a loving family, or he'd leave with a social worker and he wasn't sure he was ready for the latter. The door to the court room opened slowly as Breakdown stood slowly. "Judge Danson will see you now." A femme spoke up slowly, she peered towards Optimus, who started to head for the door "Clearly you're not family, you'll have to wait-" She began.

"He's the Godfather." Breakdown stepped in.

Luke followed Breakdown's real form into the hearing quietly, though it wasn't much of a hearing. Like Breakdown had said, there was simply a judge present, and nothing more. The judge himself was more intimidating than all two hours of waiting, towering over Optimus by a little with a golden paint job. Luke almost wanted to run away, screaming, but found his bravery to follow Breakdown to the judge's stand. "You're my last adoption hearing of the day, so we're going to make this quick." The judge spoke calmly "I'm here to decide the fate of Lucas Steven Blithe, who is currently in the care of his Foster Father, Breakdown." He peered at Breakdown "A former Decepticon." He added.

"And now an Autobot who works for a charity." Luke spoke up.

The judge's optics fell upon Luke, who nearly wanted to cower behind Breakdown and say his prayers. Yet, he saw something form on the massive mech, a smile, however small. "I'm aware of his charitable contributions Lucas. My own daughter is in Autobot Pals and has spoken only highly of Breakdown." Luke could feel hope slowly rising in his chest "Yet, I must ask, why after such a long period of fostering am I seeing you both now? Surely..." He began "You could have adopted after the termination of his former adoptive parent's parental rights." He added.

"Personal obligations kept me from doing so." Breakdown shifted a bit "I've wanted to adopt him for some time, but my own selfish reasons kept me from doing so." He paused "I can't lie and say I couldn't or shouldn't have adopted him years ago. But what matters is we're here now, and I want to adopt him now." He added "I always have." He added.

"And you're aware by signing these documents... Lucas will not only be your responsibility for the next four years." The judge repeated "But for the rest of his life, until he leaves this Earth, he will be your child. Whom this court will expect you to raise as you would any naturally sparked sparkling." He then added as quietly as he could "Are you certain you're ready for such a responsibility." He added.

Breakdown was quiet for several minutes, several long minutes. But slowly, Luke could feel a finger rested on his shoulder, and see the look of determination in his guardian's optics. "I was certain the moment I held him in my arms for the first time." Breakdown spoke, his voice quiet "And I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He added.

"And Lucas..." Luke stared at the judge slightly "You've been given over to one unloving home before. But this time, you have a say and voice in this matter." Luke shifted, his eyes staring towards the mech beside him "By telling me that you wish to be the son of Breakdown, you're creating a lifetime bond." He added quietly "By the time you're able to get away, should it be a mistake. Chances are you can never have a third chance at your age." He added.

For the first time, Luke reflected upon his years with the mech. Though Luke had been raised mostly by his abusive caretakers, Breakdown had taught him what being a "man" or "mech" was. He'd raised him to respect life, not hate it, he'd taught him how to love, and be loved. And he knew that learning from the former Decepticon was only just beginning. "It's funny..." Luke commented "But I don't think I ever... Really belonged anywhere but with him." He then added "Breakdown found me when I was only a week old..." He began.

Luke stood there, his confidence slowly growing. "My parents couldn't take care of me, I don't know why. And I don't think I ever am going to know." He peered at Breakdown "But he's always been there for me, even if I didn't know it. He took care of me then, and he's taken care of me now." He then added "Everyone is so focused on what people "used" to be. But honestly? We're all just... People." He then added "I couldn't want this any more if I tried. Because I think it was always supposed to happen." He then added "And I'm ready for whatever comes of that." He added.

The judge only seemed to smile a little wider, turning to Optimus a bit. The Autobot leader winked, as if he had known already what Luke would say and how the judge would feel. "Well then, I see no reason to keep this any further." The judge finally spoke politely "If you'll sign here, Breakdown." He set a data pad in front of Breakdown, and within a few minutes, took it back "I hereby officially grant legal custody of the minor, Lucas Steven Blithe, to Breakdown. This court recognizes him from this day forward, as Lucas Steven Downs." He then added "Congratulations."

In all the years he'd lived with Breakdown, Luke had never thought he'd hear those words uttered. To think after all this time, and after all the stress, it was all over, he had a family, a real one. It took him a few moments to realize that Breakdown had lifted him into his hand and hugged him to his chest plate, but as he did, he merely leaned in closely and let the tears fall. "Thank you." He heard Breakdown say to the judge.

"Is it really over? That's it?" Luke questioned.

Breakdown could only smile, his face softening. "It sure is, sparkling, you're mine now." He added "And that'll never change."

And for a moment, for a single, solitary moment, he was the happiest person in the world.

...

The festivities and celebration that night died down slowly that night. And though Luke had felt like the happiest person in the world for a moment, Breakdown felt that way the entirety of the night. His life had changed more than he'd ever expected it to since his days as a Decepticon, and as odd as it may have sounded back then, he was happy it had. He was silent as he watched from the doorway to his son's bedroom as he prepared for bed. _His son_, he had always wanted to be able to think that way, but until now it had seemed like a dream.

Taking a few steps in, he pulled the coverings over Luke gently, and stared at him slowly. Luke stared back, as if just as at a loss for words as he was. They had a long lifetime ahead of him, and neither was sure what it would bring. But through their eye contact, Breakdown knew they were happier than they'd ever been. "Now if you have any nightmares..." Breakdown paused "You know I'm just down the hall."

"I know Dad."

Breakdown smiled a bit, and nodded. "I love you, son." Breakdown stated as quietly as he could "No matter what being the son of a former Decepticon brings you... I hope you always understand that." He then added "I have no regrets for what I did today." He added.

Luke could only smile at that, laying his head against the pillow. He stared up silently at Breakdown for a few moments, and let a tear streak down his face for the fifth time that night. "No regrets here either, Dad." Luke shrugged his shoulders "Like I've told you, I don't care what you did, what you've done..." He paused a bit "I'm proud to be your son." He added.

Breakdown nodded his head. "And I'm even prouder to be your Father." Breakdown cleared his throat "But if anyone asks..."

"They already know." They both laughed quietly "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Luke."

As Breakdown left the room, flicking the light off as he did Luke laid there, and thought over his life until now. And for the first time, with his past fully behind him, he found himself thinking to the future, to spending the rest of his life as Luke Downs. From now on, he would never go it alone, or be unloved again. And as his body slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, he could feel nothing but excitement for what came next.

...

A/N: Next chapter will be the epilogue. :)


End file.
